


Degression

by Reciprocate



Series: Light in The Abyss. [2]
Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tragedy, dark themes, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reciprocate/pseuds/Reciprocate
Summary: Do you know what it takes to be a hero? Do you have the fortitude? Will? Strength? You don't kid, back down. James' motley crew received an assignment of recon on the desolate planet of Venom. What was supposed to be a simple task turns out to be their grave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Descent**

* * *

 

Three white and blue assault ships lie in rest, observing a distant green terraqueous orb.

James's ears flicked as his head bobbed to the beat of his team's theme song, rhythmically tapping his gloved fingers on the Arwing's dashboard. He turned a steel dial on the side of his watch device to increase the volume.

"How do you guys like it?" James smirked at the Arwing's clear hologram displays of Peppy and Pigma. "Pretty awesome right?" He stared through the ship's canopy glass, watching for any movement from the colossal green ominous planet ahead.

"Hm, sorry was just charting some maps, did you say something?" Peppy set the datapad aside.

"Oh c'mon! I spent a lotta credits on this, at least listen." James' ears flicked, he leaned back to cradle his head into his arms. He scratched his head from the irritating stuffiness of the Arwing. Jeez, when did he get so damn boring?

"It's not my kind of music, and I swear." Peppy let out a low chuckle as he shook his head. "You're terrible with money. Now, turn that music down we're supposed to take this serious."

Serious? What's there to be serious about! James thought.

" _Please_ , I know. I mean." James pressed the button on his watch, turning off the music. "Did you guys see whatta I got a loan on?" He lax his shoulders before he kicked his steel boots onto the dashboard.

Peppy's eyes slanted, he let out a heavy handed sigh. "Yes, we just flew out of it." He huffed. "I'm surprised the military actually let you buy it, you don't even need the damn thing."

Who doesn't want to have a kick ass ship? He's such a bore.

"Ha! Do you know what people do when they see a dreadnought." James set his fist in front of his mouth, puckering his lips and blowing air through his hand; He made unsettling noises. "It's amazing to have big guns." When your small ones don't work. You just pull out the big boys and." James slammed his fist into his palm. "Boom! They're outta-here."

Peppy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, until they realize it can only shoot straight, then what?"

James nudged his sunglasses up towards face. "You line the bastard up and fire!" He smirked. "Easy."

"Hm, I still think it's strange they sold it." Peppy scratched his chin. "You sure it's just not a piece of junk they're making you pay for? It looks outdated compared to the others. And the insides are worse for wear." Peppy checked his radar on the side of his control panel. "You guys picking anything up? I can't tell."

"I told you to get it repaired!" James scoffed, "You're so damn stubborn." _And_ a dumbass!

"I don't like robots, I told you." Peppy paused to take a breath."If someone going to do it right, it better be done by the hands of a person than some machine."

He's lame and hates robots, how are we friends!

"Oh, sorry to hear, but." James clenched up, moving his arms in stiff motions and attempting to speak like a robot, "I am James-9000, I have been assimilated to listen to your _bitching_. Beep-boop-bob."

Peppy chuckled with subtle smile across his face. "Come on we have to stay focused."

"Does not compute." James made more odd sounds. "Okay, enough of that, hey." He snorted, mimicking the sound of a pig. "Bacon, why so silent?"

"Unlike you I'm doing my job," Pigma said.

"Oh, man being air pickets so hard. Oh, no-wait. It's as hard as bird watching." I need to hang with better animals.

"Guys, movement twelve o'clock." Peppy set his hands on the control stick. "Looks like a carrier."

A red and white rectangular bulky ship with a box appendage advanced in their direction.

"Range modes engaged?" James received status reports confirmation from his allies. "Looks like an easy target." Who sends a carrier? No wonder they lost the war.

The ship stopped 700 miles away from where they were.

James pressed his helmet, opening a secure communication channel to the Great Fox. "Rob station at Macbeth." He received notification from the machine, telling him the dreadnought was on route. "That's a good robot."

Pigma breathed heavy as he shifted in his seat. "Should keep it close by, never know when you need the fire power."

"And risk my baby getting scratched? **Nah**."

"Guys, hold up. I think they don't see us," Peppy said.

Silence ensued besides the faint hums and bleeps of the controls. neither of them nor the carrier budged.

"Something not right." Peppy leaned forward, checking his blind sides. "We should back down."

"No!—I mean, no. we're here on a mission, we need to stay." Pigma grinned at James' hologram image display. "What would they say if we back down? We're Star Fox, we don't flee!"

"Yeah, he's right. You're just being paranoid." James popped his knuckles. "They're just bunch of dirty apes, doubt they can do anything." James' muscles tensed, his fur stood up. This is what I've been waiting for.

"Yeah, but they have numbers, and this is off, something not right...guys—guys!"

Can't run from prey, my friend. This is what I live for.

James checked his radar, narrowing his eyes as a devilish grin stretch across his muzzle. Two large dots blipped on his radar from behind. "Welp...should of seen that coming." Good, more targets. He took in a deep breathe of the lukewarm air. His blood rushed through his veins. Come on, make a move!

"They're pincering us in!" Peppy's shaking hand flipped his engines on. A light blue flame shot out of the burners. His ship bolted towards the carrier. "We've got to move!"

Really? He really did. James tittered, shaking his head and speaking below his breath, "Dumbass."

James flipped their engines on. He jolted back into his seat, leaning himself forward as he pushed the control stick. Pigma followed, lingering behind.

"I'm the one who's in charge remember!" James checked his radar, clumps of smaller dots homed in on their position. "It's about time we got some action." James clutched the control stick, shoving it forward. He passed Peppy, heading dead on towards the carrier. His heart raced as his blood pulsed. I'm free from the monotony.

"Should be easy, you guys hit from behind, I got the front!" James set his tense finger above the control stick button. "Let's see what they can do."

The carrier opened its right hatch, reviling missiles.

James hit it with a few pot shots, dismantling the armed rockets before they could fire off. Bits of steel shrapnel burst out of the missile tubes.

The ship's exposed limb rocked from the bombardment of blue lighting fast lasers. The hatch's sheet of metal came crashing down as it shut.

No you don't! James's tense finger slammed a red button on the peak of the control stick, sending a smart bomb into the carrier's appendage.

Blinding flash of white was followed by a blue tinge explosion. He winced for a moment from the flash of light. James flicked his ears from the sudden burst of sound, and his ship swayed from the shock wave.

The marred carrier went lopsided as its arm collapsed into shrapnel of searing metal. Tines of white electricity danced in circuits from its damaged appendage.

James snarled, peeking at his radar. The blotch of dots narrowed in on him. He smirked at a yellow blip, heading dead on into the fray. "Like old times, huh?"

"Not now! I'm busy!" Peppy's hologram flashed red.

"Tchah, this is nothing" James set his crosshair on the ship's left arm, fixating on the square hatch. Hurry up! He smirked as it opened its latch, revealing lesser assault ships. James' sweaty finger thrashed the trigger on the control stick, two symmetrical blue hue beams shot out.

Each ship existing the carrier's runway became scrap in a matter of seconds to the arwing's piercing shots.

The carrier's hatch crawled to shut. James sent another bomb into the arm, causing the inside to burst open. Debris and crew members shot out of the ship, drifting out into the emptiness of space.

The hull shook side to side sudden sparks shot out from where its arms used to be. The ship took a sharp right turn, heading back to Venom.

Dumbass. James' crosshair fixated on the exposed engine.

His stern fingers rapped against the trigger, repeatedly striking the plastic.

Beams of blue punctured the hull of the carrier, blooming holes on the entrance and exit.

James' smirked as the carrier became engulfed in flames from the atmosphere.

He snapped out of his trance. "Focus on the fighters, doubt they can take a shot." James pushed forward on the stick, before heaving it to the side. The Arwing pivoted into a half-roll, heading directly into the fleet.

Don't worry buddy, I gotcha.

Sweaty paws clutched the jittering stick, James let out heavy pants as his heart thrashed against his chest. His ship made a bee-line towards Peppy who had five pursuing ships dead on his tail. He blinked, ear perking up from the blip of his radar. He glanced at it, noticing two red dots trailing behind him.

He leaned into the right side of his cockpit as he made quick sharp turn to avoid their slow red lasers.

His gloved hands rattled from the control stick vibration. He clenched his teeth, sucking in the dry air.

"Too easy."

His blue eyes settled on his radar once more, nothing but a small gap separated them. His paws clutched a latch to his left, nudging it down. James glanced at the blips, homing in on him. Come on! He slammed the control stick to the sides, dodging their barrage of lasers.. Sweat trickled down his forehead.

The dots were right on top of him, his ship rocked, and his body thrashed against his seat from the impact shot. Gotcha! James slammed the lever down and shoved the control stick down, cutting off his ship's thruster flames and making the ship dip.

The enemy ships bolted ahead into his sights. James pulled both the lever and control stick up. He lined up his sights on one, pressing the trigger.

He scrapped one target before making haste with the other. He dashed passed the remnants of the ships.

"I need some help!" Peppy cried out over the communications channel. Lasers rained over him, connecting to his wings.

"I'm here, pull up!" James came behind the squadron, letting Peppy maneuver out of his crosshair. He shot them down one by one with a single shot.

Peppy throttled his engine, setting himself 10 klicks away from James."Guess sitting on my ass is mak-" He pulled away, cutting himself off from James as eight light fighter ships tracked him.

"Where's Pigma?" Peppy asked, sweat beat down his forehead. "We need back up!"

"Being a slob!" James thrust through space as four ships were right on his tail. "Told you we didn't need a third!" He slammed the breaks to let the ships pass him one slammed into him, exploding on impact. His cockpit flashed red as blaring alarms set off. He set his crosshair on the remaining forces, making quick work of them.

Damn it! Damn it! He slammed his boot against the floor, jiggling the controls, and flipping switches. "I'm dead in the water!" His body tensed, breathes shorten, and eyes widen. "C'mon baby don't you do this to me." He leaned over to his right to check his ship's status. The display blinked red in the back, showing no response from his engine.

"Heh...guess fighting pirates isn't the same as a military." James stared up out of his canopy. His eyes lax, and his muzzle half opened with a subtle smile. "Peppy?"

Pigma's display popped up, he snorted.

"Sorry James, this is nothing personal."

He shot at the James' crippled ship, targeting the wings before the cockpit.

"It's just business, you should understand."

James snarled and grit his teeth, letting bits of lukewarm crimson drip out. Pressure built in his head from pulsing veins. He fixated on the Arwing's shield indication, plummeting towards red. His short breathes seeped through his redden fangs. I'm dead to this motherfucker.

The arwing protective sheet became mottled from the blazing shots. The metal withheld, but indention pressed deeper into the hull. James' erect ears flicked from the obnoxious siren and sudden thunderclaps against the ship. The canopy's blue glass spider webbed, making a cracking sound as fissures streamed down it. The arwing drifted towards Venom.

"You know what it is to be a mercenary." Pigma's irritated finger lingered over the control sticks trigger. "It's all about the pay, not how you g-"

"You forgot about me!" Peppy shot at Pigma from behind, aiming for the engines. He missed, but instead connecting to the hull with rapid fire.

"Dammit, how!" Pigma's Arwing accelerated, burners turning red and unsteadily shaking from the blazing stress.

Peppy thrust his wingless ship towards Pigma. He peeked over at his ship's engine status, watching the red bar creep up towards its limit. "I may not be the best pilot out there, but I'm sure as hell not the dumbest!" He perused Pigma's Arwing unable to connect a single shot or keep track of the fast darting ship.

James' Arwing became drawn into Venom's gravitational pull, plummeting into the toxic planets ozone. Flames and green smog engulfed his ship.

Blood boiled from the heat, sweat drenched his simmering body. He panted, inhaling the scorching heat into his dry mouth and burning lungs.

His body slammed against the controls the jutting lever and stick. Sudden sharp piercing pain flooded his mind, choking out all other senses.

James clung onto the searing plastic desk. His gloves liquefied, melding into it. He fixated onto a picture of his wife. The paper going limp and turning to char.

His ears perked from the harsh sound of metal being torn asunder.

The canopy glass rattled as more fissures ran further down.

James' blistering blood shot eyes settled on Peppy's video feed.

"Don't give up! Tr-"

"Peppy, I always wanted you to know," James' voice lost strength.

"W-what is it?"

"You're.."

" A."

James smirked, chuckling.

"Punk-ass _bitch_."

The Arwing plummeted into the planet's rocky dune surface.

**. . .**

 

"James! James, come on...do you hear me...James!" Peppy cried out, " _No_!" His Arwing chased Pigma's darting ship, firing off quick burst of lasers.

Please make it, c'mon James!

"Oh, how dramatic, Should of let me **shoot** him." Pigma pulled and heaved the control stick, shifting and sidestepping the hail of lasers. He crashed the control stick down, heaving it up and slamming the accelerate lever.

Pigma's ship looped behind Peppy's, firing off at him.

"I'm...getting stale..." Peppy's clutch around the joggling control stick. His eyes peeked on his shields status. The indicator dropped below yellow an inch away from red.

His heart froze, sinking into despair. His mind numbed, losing focus.

The abrupt sounds of lasers striking his hull made his body tense up.

Peppy snapped his shaking paw onto the accelerator, using his other hand to align himself up in Pigma's flight path.

He blinked, setting his gaze onto a blissful picture of his family. Their smiles seared his mind.

Fox, Lucy...I'm sorry baby. I love you.

The Arwing's cockpit alarm cried out as red lights flashed. He took in a slow heavy breath, tensing up.

A droplet of tear bloomed, making a mad dash as it crashed into his lap.

He yanked the accelerate down, killing his thruster.

"Wait, shit!" Pigma pulled up on his control stick and back on the accelerator. "You idio-"

I broke my promise, Vivian.

Pigma's Arwing reared up, crashing its bottom hull to Peppy's pristine canopy.

The glass smashed inwards, denting and cracking. A metal pole slammed forward, fracturing the top of Peppy's skull. Fresh blood gushed out of the gash. His vision blurred as black specs appeared in his peripherals. The taste of hot iron flooded his mouth, making him cough gasping for air, and splattering crimson over his flight suit.

Get it tog- Peppy grunted, wincing from the surging agonizing pain. His limbs refused to budge, laying idle.

The Arwing spiraled, rattling from the violent momentum and nosedived into Venom's toxic atmosphere.

"Sorry James, I failed again." Peppy groaned, blood streamed into his right eye, turning his vision red. He grunted, shifting his head to face his family's picture. The sharp harsh wracking pain went numb.

Guess...dying isn't so bad?

The blaring alarms droned, sparks shot out from loose wiring causing flames to arise.

"...Guess I'll be seeing you soon Vivian...I've missed you." His tense body gave out, letting himself go limp. He shut his heavy eyes and smiled.

"...Lucy, Fox..."

Peppy chuckled.

"Sorry about the promise." He inhaled through his dry throat, but coughed up blood from the searing air. "Not the first one I broke..."

"Sorry it's going to be the last."

His ears pinned back, resting against his blemished unkempt fur.

His body wilt, leaning forward. He moved his heavy mouth, but his words didn't come out.

His mind subdued sunken by woe

His body descended becoming dormient against his seat.

His soul stoked the inner will to live, but snuffed out.

Breathes shallowed, and body ceased to move

The world around him became an empty void.

  
**. . .**

A gruff voice called out, echoing. "James, I told ya boy."

"I'm sorry Papa."

"Sorry not going to cut it. You can't run and say sorry."

"I got scared."

"That's not an excuse. Now pick up your rifle, and try again. You're not running anymore."

Abrupt sparks of flashing white light made James' eyelids twitch. He moaned, ears flicking from the sound of water dripping against the cockpit's floorboard. His eyes half opened, lids fluttering. Scorching air seeped into is crumbled lungs each breath seared his inflamed throat.

The sound of the oxygen tank hissed, masking the faint sound of the ship's warning alarm. His faded eyes struggled to move, settling on the cracked canopy.

Dark green fog seeped into the cockpit, turning the air pungent putrid smell.

" _Holy-shit_ I'm alive!" James shot up, glass shard from his sunglasses crumbled onto his lap. He maniacally laughed, grunting and collapsing back into his seat.

How the hell did I make it!

James leaned forward, setting his right hand on his knee. He moved his left, stopping from a tug. He pushed forward once more, but retracted back in his seat. James faced his spindling arm.

Jutting metal stabbed through his paw.

Blood oozed from the laceration, staining the ground.

James moved the numb tendon, transfixing on is idle fingers. He narrowed his brows and sweat beat down his face. He concentrated, attempting to move his unresponsive limb.

"Great, now how am I supposed to fondle tits with one hand." He smirked, letting out a quick heavy sigh. James' vision blurred, he blinked, rubbing his red dry eyes. His heart slowed and body slanted.

He pulled once more, gritting his teeth and shouting in pain. His flesh peeled as it separated. Tissues and bones jutted out. James stopped, he took in more breathes, letting in the toxicity of the gas.

His body tensed, writhing in place from the sudden mind seizing agony.

Move damn it move!

The taste of blood seeped through his mouth. His aching lungs seared from the noxious gas.

James' body stiffen, eyes and limbs became heavy.

Not yet...

James's quivering hand reached for his holster.

His ears moved, homing in on muffled quick footfalls.

Not yet...

He set the cold steel muzzle against his trapped wrist. James fixated on his clouded marred canopy.

Cold sweat beat down his face.

"...Three..."

Their heavy steps advanced in on him.

"...Two..."

James' pupils quivered, and his muzzle left half open.

He shut his eyes.

Clenched his fangs.

He inhaled, holding his breath.

"... _One_..."

An earsplitting sound rung, reverberating against the walls

Flesh sizzled as fleck of dying orange appeared above the singed charred fur.

Laden faded eyes, narrowed on the stretching string of pink exposed skin.

His gun trembled in his heavy paw, finger nuzzling the trigger.

The darkness consuming his peripheral vision, bled in like fog.

His pistol pushed against his fingers, escaping his clutch, and landing with a thud.

His father's voice rung out, "Pick up your rifle, and try again!"

His voice cracked, faltering as he spoke, "I'm too scared."

James' arms went limp, he fixated on the string of tissue. His body trembled.

Do your duty as a man!

He nudged himself close to his wound, resting himself against the bar.

James collapsed his back, jerking his arm free from his tomb. He crashed his back against his seat, convulsing and gasping for air. He rested his sore arms on his lap, and shut his eyes once more. He mumbled.

"Running away like always."

The world around him went silent, his vision blacken and blurry.

Someone in a heavy space suit pried open his canopy. They raised their side arm at James.

...You're right Dad, I'm no hero...

.

**. . .**

 

Sounds of fire crackled, bits of soot rose. Plumage of smoke engulfed Peppy's battered arwing.

Peppy grunted, lifting his limp chest up. He gazed at his cracked canopy, withholding the toxic clouds. He let out a heavy purgative sigh. "Thank goodness I got rabbit feet." He chuckled, but stopped when a sharp pain stabbed his chest. Both his hands clutched his red shirt.

Guess I'm not that lucky.

He moved his legs, wincing from an abrupt shot of pain from his left ankle. "Dang." His eyes trailed back up at the smog. "Live through hell only to end right back in it." Peppy set his arms on his ship's seat belt, unbuckling it. He clamped his eyes shut, grunting from twinge in his chest.

"I'm cracked like an egg." He set his gloved hand on his forehead, jolting when he touched the gash, and sucking air through his teeth. He leaned back in his seat, letting his arms dangle to the side of him.

Pepper gave us the order..traveled to Venom, watched it. Peppy raised a brow, musing on his thoughts.

"Yeah, it's all there." He let out another heavy sigh. Peppy shut his eye from the sudden pain in his chest. I've got to take it easy.

Grumbling sounds of his stomach caught his attention. He halfway opened one eye.

"And starving to boot." He scooted his rump, letting himself to the right side of the Arwing. He set his paw on his helmet, pressing a button on the side. Static hummed through his ears. He flicked his hand up, before waving down through the air. "Welp..."

"Always look on the bright side of life." His nose twitched, taking in the smell of burnt flesh. He removed the glove from his right hand, tracking his fingers against the left side of his burnt charred cheek. "Maybe I won't have to buy a custom to scare the kids."

Peppy shut his eyes and toothily smiled. "Maybe I'll be able to keep my promise." He leaned over to snag his pinned up picture of his family. He glazed over their smiles before he reached over and grabbed James' picture.

His ears sprung up, moving side to side homing in on muffled heavy rushing foot steps.

...Maybe I won't be...

Peppy set his hand next to his blaster's holster strap. He shook his head "No point, just be gunned down like a dog."

Their footfalls stopped in front of his canopy.

He set his hands in the air and lowered his head. "I'm going to cooperate." He coughed up blood. "I'm armed, but know I can't win..."

"Tell me what to do and I'll do it," Peppy pleaded.

A faint silhouette appeared from the fog. They stepped forward with their assault rifle raised.

"Come out with your hands up!"

"I'd love to, but I got a bad case of a broken ribs. Look." Peppy pulled his pistol out, dangling it up in the by the end of its grip. "I mean no ha-"

"Yeah because you bastards are cornered now!" An armed soldier in the back yelled out.

"Shut it soldier." The one down in front ordered. "We're coming in, do you have anything to protect yourself from the air?"

"No."

"Okay." The blurred figure behind the cracked glass ordered two other soldiers to go back to the convoy. "We'll make sure you make it out alive."


	2. Eye of a Wolf

Searing dryness branched across James' bloodshot eyes as he blinked.

The blurry concrete ceiling spun, inducing nausea as his pitting gut filled with bile. James groaned, his conscious phased in and out. He winced from the assaulting blinding rays of the fluorescent tube lights. "He...hel..." James' dry throat and mouth stifled his words.

 _What happen?_ James's head throbbed as he clenched his teeth together. Raising his heavy chest, his spindly arms wavered as they pressed into the stiff bed. He lifted his body up with groggy movement, and his chest went limp, causing his head to crash inward. _Was it a dream?_

Coal black bars a few feet ahead sealed him in his cell. The oxygen generator whirred from the ventilation shafts.

James shifted himself from the bed, slipping his legs from the veil of the blood stained blanket, and letting them loom over the side.

A muffled voice rung out, spewing out indistinguishable words.

James' right hand clutched the side of the mattress as the muffled voice went on. _Pain? Sirens._ He set the back of his left arm on his sweaty forehead, swiping it across. His eyes wavered as they bear against the weight of his eyelids.

Going lopsided, James set his left arm onto the bed. He crashed forward, and impacted into the concrete cold flooring as plastic rap afterwards.

He groaned, sluing his head to the right; his eyes went round, fixating on the IV stand beside him; his breathes hasten, becoming short gasp; and his body tensed from the numbed pain.

_Where the fuck am I?_

The heart monitor flat lined while the bed alarms blared out.

James blinked, fixating on four sets of feet. Snarling as he slam his wavering hand against the floor, his body refused to budge, and his head wouldn't move. _Why am I weak?_

The dampen voice became gruff. "C-c'mon Fay, do something!"

"Hey, stay calm! Get the guards, unlock the door, and it'll be okay," Fay said.

"O-okay, sorry." Heavy patter of boots ensued before the prison's door's locks hissed open. Three sets of feet entered, dashing towards the cell. The lock mechanism clicked after the group stepped in.

James' heavy faded eyes trailed up her contours, setting on Fay.

Fay pulled a square device from her doctor's coat. She flicked a switch, and moved it across a few feet away from James' body. "Minor shock." Her voice became aggravated, "Dehiscence some stitches, but nothing major." She let out a huff. "He's fine, get this yellow bellied bastard up."

James' eyes settled on the red eyed grey wolf.

_Am I on Corneria?_

"A-are you sure he's good?" The gray wolf stared down at James' with quivering furrowed brows. "He's important."

Fay quirked the side of lip, letting out a snort. "One. Never ever doubt me boy! And two, he ain't."

James froze, tensing up. An ape guards hoisted him up onto the bed. _It's not a dream!_ He writhed and trashed, snarling as he strike his left blood soaked stump at the ape's chest.

His eyes went round as his clenched teeth separated. Distraught and despair pitted in James' heart, clawing its way out as he let out a harrowing shriek in agony.

"What happen to me!" James clutched his wavering stump. _Shots, fire, blood, searing pain._ His flashbacks invaded his unhinged mind.

"Tie him down, I don't want to deal with'em anymore."

Crashing back into the bed, James's muscles strained and burned as he pushed back against his foe. "Where's Peppy! What did you fuckers do!" His chest cramped as the guard shoved their arm onto him. "Get off me!" He clawed the ape's visor off.

James' gagged as the ape throttled him with their arm. His right hand being pinned into the bed by their knee.

"H-hey, that's enough, stop!" The grey wolf set his arm on the ape's shoulder. "Stop!" He winced from their out lash of word.

  
"Stop being useless and help!"

"I..." The wolf froze, setting his head down with pinned back ears.

James' vision blurred as specs of black formed, snarling with what little oxygen he had . Tight rough straps of leather fasten his limbs and neck to the bed, digging into his flesh, his breathes shorten as his lungs begged for air. I can't die, not here. His heavy body collapsed back, easing up. His eyes dulled as the darkness consumed him.

**. . .**

Wolf's meek voice spoke up, "S-stop, hey stop!" His body wavered as his heart pounded.

"Ugh, ya ain't nothing but trouble, aren't ya?" Fay glared down at James, she placed the heart monitor's pads to his chest. "You do that again, and I won't be the one here fixing ya up, got that?"

"Hey...be easy on him he's been throu-."

"Danial, stop, I'm not sure why you're showing 'em empathy, but this dog killed our friends." Fay passed Wolf, Stopping behind him. "He may be your idol, but he's still a monster."

_That doesn't excuse our actions._

Wolf pressed their lips together, opening his mouth as if to speak, but ceasing his words. He followed behind Fay as the guards did too.

The other entered the pin, and opened it.

"Sorry, you're right." Wolf slid the cell door shut.

"Of course I am, also guys, thanks for the help." Fay gave the two guards a quick wave good-bye before she faced Wolf. "Sorry for being a hard ass at times."

"Yeah..." Wolf's ears pinned back as his tail went between his legs.

"Don't be like that, c'mon."

"Yeah...ahm." Wolf dragged his feet as he made his way to the stool at the opposite end of James' cell. "Are you sure he's okay?" He spun around, collapsing into the seat, and slumping his posture. His eyes fixated on James who groaned.

"Boy, what did I say?" Fay sat her knuckles against her hip.

"T-that he'd be fine..." Wolf reared back, and scrunched up when Fay shot him a cold stoic glare. "T-that you're always right."

_And mean._

"Good." Fay smiled as she made her way besides Wolf; she leaned against the wall beside him. "Wouldn't you rather be doing something else?"

"Like what?"

Fay shrugged. "I don't know."

"It's not the fun sitting around, but I'm helping."

"There's other ways of being helpful."

"They needed people to stand guard." Wolf scratched the side of his cheek. _Here she goes again._

"No, I mean." Fay played with the side of her red bow tie behind her head. "Wouldn't ya like to work on maintenance or...ugh, something else."

Wolf shrugged as he shook his head. "Na."

"You're as dense as Panther' Yknow?" Fay sat her palm over her forehead. "Why won't you listen?"

"You're confusing me." Wolf raised a brow. _Please don't get upset._

Fay threw her hands out by her chest, crashing them into her thighs. "Forget it." She faced towards the door, clasping her lips together as she frown.

_Fudge monkeys._

"Are...you okay?" Wolf tapped her arm with the back of his finger. He stared up at her as she faced him.

"Yeah..." She crossed her arms, her voice faltered into a whisper, "I just don't want you to end up like them."

"I won't, I promi-" Wolf cut himself off, his eyes went round as his mouth hanged half open. _Frick_! Fay's subtle pang expression pierced his heart, sending a sudden jolt of pang throughout his body. "I...forgot, sorry, I didn't mean to say..."

"No, I get it." Fay leaned her head back, pressing it against the wall. "Ya made your choice like she did." She shifted her body, facing Wolf for a brief moment before dragging her head away to the side. "Do you still need me here?" She stared down at the floor.

"Do you want to be here?"

"I asked first." Fay furrowed her brows and muzzle.

I.." Wolf tilted his head to the side, and his eyes darted away. _Say you want her here, you dummy!_ "Ugh." Wolf clenched his fangs together, sucking air through them. _You need her_! "Umm." He pressed his lips together.

"I'm leaving."

_Say it you bumbling baboon!_

"Are you sure you want to?" Wolf crooked his head to the left as a timid smile dimpled his cheeks.

"I need to attend to things." Fay shrugged. "Besides." She huffed, letting her shoulders lax. "Someone needs to watch Panther, else he'll get into trouble."

"That's cool..." Wolf's faint sweaty head drooped, sagging by his tense chest. His arms wavered as his breathes shorten.

"Ugh, really!" Fay rolled her eyes before she towered over Wolf, and stamped her feet against the floor. "Will ya just admit ya want me here!" She glared down at him as he reared back and curled up. "Well?"

"I-I'm good, but thanks for the offer." A sliver of his fangs crept out as he smiled. "You...can go, it's okay." He recuperated, leaning himself back into the seat. "I got it under control."

"Yeah." Fay leaned back, giving Wolf space. "Like you did when you tried to fix the toilet for that lady." She smiled. "Or when you tried to use that...ugh, what was it now?" She tapped her finger against the bottom of her cheek. "Hold on." She snapped her fingers and pointed at him. "The trolley!" Fay burst into laughter, slapping her hand against her thigh. "That was a sad sight."

"I...remember..." Wolf's cheeks turned cherry red as a rush of a warm fluffy sensation coursed through him.

Fay's laughter died down into snickers. "Are you." She paused to laugh. "Ya have things under control?"

Wolf nodded, he set his paws behind his head, and leaned into them.

"Now remember" Fay leaned in, setting herself an inch away from the side of Wolf's face. Her voice became harsh, "If anything, I mean anything bad happen..."

"Please run."

Wolf fixated on her with wide eyes, his fur stuck up, and his mouth hung open. _She...worries too much_. He opened his mouth, tripping over his words as he stammered. "I will." Fay's stoic stare sent apprehensive chills down Wolf's spine.

"Thanks, Daniel." Fay gave him a wave good-bye before stepping out the door.

 _Nothing bad will happen,_ I'm sure. Wolf let out a heavy sigh, letting his strained muscles ease as he let out an uncomfortable chuckle. _I'm just watching the two most renown pilots in history._ His eyes trailed towards James' bed. _And the most handsomest man around._ Wolf blushed, setting his paws over his warm cheeks. T _hat's...creepy, stop_. He shook his head, and set himself upright.

Time slipped by as Wolf paced back and forth, talked to himself about life ordeals, or dozed off.

Wolf snoozed, letting out faint snores while enwrapping himself with his arms, legs, and tail. Ruffling sounds of clothe made his ears flick, his eyelids twitched from each irksome disturbance.

Another sudden faint ruffles of bed cloth.

Light patter of boots followed by a grunt.

Metal bars jostled.

Wolf crept an eyelid open, fluttering as it fought against the weight, he peeked at James' cell first, before dragging towards the right. He set his eye on Peppy, watching him as he placed a hand on the door lock's key pad before retracting his hand back into the room.

 _Keep it cool, keep it cool. It's just Peppy_. A subtle wavering grin stretched across his muzzle. His leg twitched up and down as the tip of his tail swooshed against the floor. _How...do I start a conversation with him?_

Peppy cupped his hand on his chin, shutting his eyes as he brooded. He nodded to himself before he opened his eyes.

"Hi." Wolf pressed his shoulders against the bars, and gave him a benign wave.

Peppy eyes went round as he jolted back, letting out a blood curdling scream, " _Holy-hell!_ " He slumped forward and clutched his chest, gasping for air.

"Ugh, s-sorry." Wolf clutched the bars, and leaned back, using his feet and hands to keep upright. "Didn't mean to scare you, sir."

"Jeez, are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Peppy gulped, letting out one heavy sigh before leaning back up. "That's not how you greet someone."

 _But that's how I greet everyone_. Wolf tilted his head to the side. "Sorry, sir." His eyes fixated on the ground. "So, ugh, ahm."

"Is this some kind of weird torture?" Peppy stared at Wolf perplexed.

"Nope."

Awkward silent swept the moment.

"Then what exactly is planned for me? You don't just save prisoners." Peppy made his way towards the cell's bed.

"That's classified, sorry, I'm only here to watch." Wolf's ears pinned back. "I'd tell you more if I could."

_Oh-man! I'm talking to a member of Star Fox, The Star Fox!_

"S-so..." Wolf paused.

Peppy sat down on the cell's bed. "So?"

"So...ugh."

More stabbing awkward silence ensued.

Wolf coughed. "Are you...umm..." He received a raised brow from Peppy. "You wouldn't happen to be...ugh." He tripped over his words.

"This is the weirdest interrogation I've ever been in." Peppy chuckled. "I don't mean to be rude, since you haven't wrong me. But, are you sure you're fit for this?"

_Not when it comes socializing._

"Pfft, yeah." Wolf leaned his wavering hand back before he swiped it through the air. "I...am...capable." Wolf paused. _Convince him you're worthy of his time!_ He puffed his chest out, tensing his muscles through his black tank top, and holding himself upright. "I can do things." His posture slumped, and shoulders drooped while Peppy stared at him with doubt. "Okay...I lied, I can't." His eyes darted away _I'm such a wimp._

"Before you ask me anymore question, I need to know what happen to James." Peppy narrowed his eyes, stabbing Wolf with a cold glare.

 _Oh-geez, it is them! They're real._ Wolf pointed towards James' cell "He's right next do-"

"James, hey James do you hear me!" Peppy coughed, clutching his chest.

"You need to take it easy." Wolf peeked at James. "From what I heard you guys been through hell." His eyes settled on the ground. "Andross told me he was sorry that'd happen."

"What do you mean?" Peppy wheezed as he leaned back against the wall. "You guys open fire on us."

Wolf shook his head. "No, you guys were the ones who attacked first."

"That's—no wait...I...hold up." Peppy mused for a moment. "Then what exactly where you trying to do?"

"Pigma told you guys to halt." Wolf crossed his arms. "But you guys didn't listen."

Peppy set his finger on his lips, his eyes trailed to the side as he brooded. "I don't remember anything like that." He blinked, focusing on his thoughts.

_Poor guy can't remember anything._

"That's the trauma." Wolf leaned back, and tilted his head to the side. "Trust me, I talked to Pigma, he told me everything."

"You'd trust a backstabber?" Brown eyes locked with red.

Wolf's boot rapped against the floor as his brows and muzzle furrowed. "He was doing his job, like you guys were." He eased up. "S-sorry."

"My noggin might have been rattled, but I'm sure he didn't say a thing."

 _He wouldn't lie to me would he?_ Wolf lowered his head, and scratched the back of his neck. "Agree to disagree?" He received no answer. "We...got off the wrong foot, let's...ugh, try again." He coughed. "My name is Wolf."

"Nice to meet you, Wolf." Peppy stepped up, heading towards the bars. He extended his bruised charred hand out in front of Wolf.

Wolf's eyes went round as he starred nonplussed at Peppy's hand. Bulbs of sweat emerged from his forehead. His heart raced as it beat against his chest, and a faint sudden pricking sensation coursed through his skin. He curled his quivering fingers into a straining fist.

"It's formal to shake hands." Peppy nudged his hand closer to Wolf as his eyes glazed over Wolf's holstered pistol.

"Umm..." Wolf's eyes darted away, his ears pinned back as his tail curled between his legs. _If anything bad happens, run_. "I..."

"I don't bite."

_He's going to take advantage of you just like everyone else._

Wolf raised a paw besides Peppy's, retracting for a moment before settling it back.

_He's going to use you like everyone else!_

Wolf's lower lip quivered as he clutched Peppy's hand. His mouth went dry while his body froze.

_He's going to hurt you like everyone else!_

His heart skipped a beat as Peppy's hand wrapped around his, and squeezed.

Peppy shook Wolf's sweaty quivering hand. "The names Peppy, and it's nice to meet you." He let go, swiping it against his pants. "See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

_He...didn't abuse me?_

Wolf blinked, standing in silence before he spoke out below his breath, "W-why?"

"Huh?

"Oh,ugh." Wolf shook his head, he snapped out of his trance. "It's nice to meet you, sir." He shut his eyes, and smiled for a moment before it faltered. "It'd be better if we met in different circumstances."

 _It's an act, he's pretending_.

"Honestly I'm glad." Peppy smiled and sighed. "Better to have a lighthearted person, than an ass." He made his way back to the cell's bed. "Damn, even shaking hands takes the wind out of me." He chuckled before he grunted as he sat down. "Could you answer me this?"

_See! He's using you!_

"Sure!—W-well...depends." Wolf leaned into the bars, his muzzle jutting between them. "If I answer it, is it okay if I ask some?" A warm fluffy sense coursed through him. His ears perked up as his tail wagged.

Peppy swayed his head to the left side before he refaced Wolf with a quick nod. "Deal." He nudged himself closer to the bed's ledge, leaning in as he enlaced his hands together below his chin. "What will happen to me and James?"

Wolf's head jolted back. "Well...I guess there's no harm in telling." He glimpsed the entrance door for a moment before he refaced Peppy. "You guys won't die, that's for sure."

"What about torture?" Peppy watched as Wolf shook his head. "Good, had me worried there."

 _I knew she was wrong, they're not monsters_. Wolf slipped his arms through the bars, letting them hang as they rested on a horizontal piece. "Okay, can I ask?"

"Shoot."

"Are you guys really Star Fox?" Wolf leaned his head in closer to the bars as his ears perked up.

"Yeah, we are. Are you fan?" Peppy smirked.

_Your number one fan!_

"W-well...ugh." A wavering smile stretched across his muzzle, and his eyes trailed to the side. "You can say something like that." His heart fluttered in his chest as his breathes quicken. _I'm talking to them, oh my goodness, I am really talking to them!_ Sweat trickled down his cheeks as his muzzle quivered.

"Well, that's unexpected." Peppy nodded. "This has been a turn of events." He leaned his head to the side for a brief moment as he raised a brow. "Okay, what was the original plan?"

"Those are some hard hitting questions."

"Classified?" Peppy quirked his lip.

"N-no, but..." Wolf sucked air through his fangs, and glimpsed at the door again. "I have to be careful." His face sunk between the bars.

"I'm guessing you'd rather be talking to James."

"Nope." Wolf smiled.

Peppy narrowed his eyes as his face scrunched up. His mouth left agape. "What?" He received another no. "Hold on? What?" He faced away, shaking his head before staring at Wolf with a perplexing expression. "Really?"

_Did I break him?_

"Yeah, I mean it. You're just as important as he is."

Peppy leaned his head inward, clasping his lips together. He mouthed, "What." His expression lighten up, but he turned away to nod to himself, raising his brows before he refaced Wolf. "That's a first." He chuckled, but his laughter became choked by groans.

 _Damn, poor guy can't catch a break._ Wolf's face slipped between the bars, flailing as his body collapsed. "Ah-shit!" Wedge between metal he fought to free himself, pulling the back of his sweaty throbbing head against the rugged rusted bars.

His wavering eyes locked with Peppy.

  
_This is it, you slipped up like you always do._

Wolf whimpered, clamping his eyes shut as his ears twitched from Peppy's heavy dragging footfalls.

Two soft firm hands wrapped against his straining neck.

"If you do anything, I'l-" Wolf open his searing glisten eyes, tears ran down his cheeks as Peppy clamped Wolf's muzzle shut.

"Knock it off, kid." Peppy turned Wolf's head to the side, giving him a let nudge with his thumb. "I'm going to let go, promise to not yell" He received a nod, and released his clutch from Wolf's muzzle.

Peppy sighed. "You remind me of my kids." Giving Wolf a nudges, he eased his head out of the gaps. "Goofy as can be." He chuckled for a bit before they died down as his expression turned grim. "I miss them."

_How is he, so nice?_

"I-I'm sorry." Wolf rubbed the side of his head with his palms, and faced away. His ears, tail, and eyes drooped. "I didn't know you had kids." He peeked up at Peppy. "I thought you guys would be into mercenary life."

"For James, but not so much for me." Peppy leaned against the side of the wall, rummaging his hand through his pocket. He pulled out a wallet, and opened it. "Glad you guys let me keep it." He set his finger by the plastic screen, smiling as he wallow in his thoughts.

"It must be nice to have a family..."

Peppy stowed the photo away. "Yeah, family comes first." He paused as he nodded. "Say." His eyes met with Wolf's coy ones. "Don't you have family?"

"Is it okay if I see the photo?"

"Eh, ugh...sure?" Peppy retrieved his wallet again, slipping it open, and showing Wolf the picture.

 _That looks wonderful_. Wolf's eyes studied the bliss photo the smiles racked his heart, fissuring it as it crumbled. _Why does it hurt to look?_ He blinked, snapping out of his thoughts when he noticed a kit besides a young brown rabbit. "Your son looks like James...'"

"Hm, ah that's Fox, and that's is." Peppy examined the photo. "It's weird, you both have a crest."

Wolf eyes darted away, he playfully smiled as he waved his tense paw through the air. "I-I'm not trying to look like him." He let out a low unsettling chuckle.

"I didn't say that."

Bulbs of sweat formed on Wolf's forehead as his flushed cheeks strained from the warm sensation. " _Oh_? Ugh, hey look at the time, I should get back to work." He shut his eyes as he rubbed the back of his head. He took a few rapid steps back before tumbling over his baggy black pants. _I'm messing up so bad!_ He winced as he collapsed onto the ground back first. "Ow..."

Wolf open his eyes, he froze.

James' head leaned up as blue locked with red.

The cold stoic eyes sent shivers down Wolf's spine.

Peppy spoke up, "Hey, kid, are you okay?"

Wolf lie imprisoned by James' glare.

"Wolf? Hey, is something wrong?" Peppy clutched the bars, peeking his nose out as he tried to see what Wolf did. "James? Hey James!"

 _Why is he looking at me like that?_ Wolf's stomach contorted as the world spun. He moved his quivering lips, but his words stabbed his throat.

"Can you hear me? James c'mon, talk to me!"

"I'm here," James said.

Peppy set his hand on his chest, letting out a heavy sigh. "Phew, glad you're alive, are you okay?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's all you have to say after what we've been through?" Peppy crooked his lip, and clasped his lips together. "No 'hey Peppy I'm glad you're alive?' " He received no answer. "Hard-ass."

"Na more like-" James coughed, spitting up blood. He groaned. "Why are you conversing with the enemy?"

"It's nice to meet new people, ev-"

"Don't give a shit, he's not on our side, so don't get friendly with him." James snarled, baring his teeth at Wolf.

Wolf's ears perked up as he lifted himself up off the ground, he made his way towards his seat, and sat on the stool, watching the two bicker.

Peppy wiggled his nose "Look, we're stuck in this situation." He set his hands on his hips. "And it's better to hunker down, and make the best of what we have."

"Yeah..."

"You're not going to listen are you?" Peppy set his palm over his forehead, sliding it down his nose bridge as he sighed.

 _Is this how they function_? Wolf scratched the side of his head. _They act like...kids._

"Could you listen to me once? Just once." Peppy paused. "You're the reason we're here, if you would've listen to me we wouldn't be."

"Tchah, if you had my **back**. We wouldn't be in this fucking mess!" James' voice carried out. "You _ran_ , that's what you did!"

"We're facing an army, a damn armada. "Peppy's hands moved as he gestured with his speech."But no." He shook his head. "You won't admit that you're the reason we're in this mess."

James craned his head up. "Is that all you're going to do is blame me?"

"Uh, let me see." Peppy chuckled. "You hired Pigma, you took up the sketchy job."

"Don't blame Pepper, and we would've been set." James coughed. "It'd of been easy money."

Wolf's eyes and ears perked up as he eavesdropping into their conversation.

" 'Would have. ' " Peppy clasped his lips together, sinking his buck tooth into his skin. "But you didn't want to retreat: for what? Still upset about looking bad?" Peppy crossed his arms.

"Tchah." James flicked his nose up. "You don't get it."

Wolf raised his hand up by his chest, pointing up as his other fingers curled in. "Umm...excuse me."

"You know what you don't get, James?" Peppy bobbed his head. "You can't admit you're wrong for once."

"Ugh, guys." Wolf waved his lax hand through the air.

"I'm wrong?" James snarled, pulling against the restraints. "If you wouldn't have run we wouldn't be here." James choked against the leather. "Admit that you're a coward, and I'm the one who has to pick up slack!"

"Hello...?" Wolf's whispered, "Can you guys stop?" He dipped his head inward as the two yelled.

"I slack?" Peppy gripped the bars. "You're never around for kids, I'm always there for them."

 _This is getting too persona_ l. Wolf open his mouth, ceasing his words when James cried out.

"I'm the one who puts food on the damn table!" He paused to take in heavy breaths. "I'm the reason we have a roof over our heads..."

"I bust my ass day, and goddamn night for you guys...."

"And I still can't get you guys off that damn rock." James' voice sharpen, "I promised you guys, I'd take you to Corneria." He grunted, and collapsed back into the bed. "That's why I took the deal."

  
"But why waste the money on a dreadnought?" Peppy raised his palm in the air before he slapped it against his thigh. "You cou-"

"Because that's home."

"Space?" Peppy crinkled his nose as his brows furrowed. "Home of pirates, and a disaster at every corner." He took in a heavy breathe, and exhaled. "How are the kids supposed to learn?"

"Homeschool."

"And if there's a malfunction?"

" _Arwing_."

Peppy tapped his finger against his chin. "Well, I don't think that's good environment for the kids. And what if the clamps don't let the arwings launch?"

Wolf's ears and chest erected as he spoke up, "I heard that the Arwing coat can't be damaged! And and, umm, that they're able to travel to planet to planet with ease." He leaned his head up as he set the side of his hand against his lips. "They're capable of handling any situation." Wolf lowered his head, making eye contact with James who glared at him unamused. Wolf averted his wavering eyes as he drooped his poster and scrunched up.

 _He hates me_. Wolf's heart sunk, he wiped the sweat from his forehead, and cupped his hand over his eye, shielding himself from James.

Minutes passed by while the awkward silence ensued. Each minute of enduring James' heartrending glare sent chills down Wolf's spine.

"So ugh." Wolf shut his eyes, and let out a faint breathy chuckle. "How's your day going?" He attempted to smile as the two remained silent and staring. "S-sorry for asking, forgot." His brows wavered. _I liked it better when they were asleep._

"Hey, Wolf," Peppy said. "Could you give us space?"

"I...have to be in the room at all time, or someone else will watch."

"Got something to cover your ears?"

Wolf leaned back against the wall as rummaged through his pockets, pulling out his phone, and a cord connected to earbuds. "I'll listen to music while you two talk, okay?" He set it on his lap.

"Thanks." Peppy thumb up Wolf.

"It's nothing." Wolf set the buds into his ears, he pretended to fiddle with his phone before he leaned back and shut his eyes. _Why does he trust me?_

"Do you think the kids are okay" Peppy set his hand into his pocket, and clutched onto his wallet.

"Told the nanny to watch them." James laughed. "Until we get back." He leaned his head to the side, nudging the constraining strap around his neck. "The bill is going to kill me."

"Hopefully not until I chew you out." Peppy smiled. "You're one stupid mother-fucker," He said playfully. "I told you, bounties are easier."

"Tsk, do you know how much we were offered?" James received a no. "Enough to pay for that juggernaut _and_. Be set for life."

"You couldn't stop at the training, implants, and the damn Arwing?"

Wolf's ears twitched.

"Pfft, no." James paused. "When you're on a high roll you got to keep going." A wicked green stretched across his muzzle. "The military loves giving me stuff."

"Cuz your cocky." Peppy vigilant eyes settled on Wolf, his ears twitched, moving side to side. "Anyway, at least we're alive."

"If you count being barely put together alive, then sure."

"Shit, are you okay?" Peppy clutched the bars, peeking his nose out as he tried to extend past them.

"Lost my hand, but too damn drugged to be sad." James sat in silence. "You there?"

"Yeah." Peppy paused, he ran his palms through his forehead's fur. "Just need a moment to process that."

"Did you lose your balls in the crash? Shit like this happens, it's nothing."

Wolf dozed off, falling into deep slumber. His body went limp as bits of drool seeped from his maw. Hours passed as James and Peppy chattered with one another until Wolf's alarm went off. His eyes shot open, he fumbled sideways towards the ground, and smacked his tense back onto it, abrupt pain shout through him, he clambered as he set himself upright.

_One of these days I'm going to crack my head open._

"Ah, dang." Wolf rubbed the back of his throbbing head, He slipped his other hand into his pocket, pulled out his phone, and shut the alarm off. "It was ni-" James' unsettling eyes pierced his soul. _I can't get used to that._ Wolf pointed at the door as his posture slumped. "I should go."

Peppy gave him a quick wave good-bye, and James kept to himself.

 _They're never going to like me_. Wolf stepped out of the cell's entrance door, nestling his arms close to his chest as he dragged his feet.

He made his way through the damp cavernous chamber on an elongated metal catwalk. Wolf ran his paw pads against the cold railing. Each heavy step echoed throughout the stalagmite.

Wolf's eyes trailed to the side as he slumped his shoulders.

An apathetic chilling voice spoke out, "Were you able to make progress?"

Wolf raised his head, ceasing his movement, and stared at Leon who's narrow eyes fixated on him. He shrugged. "I think so."

"We need to know what they're doing." Leon slink by Wolf, he didn't bother to look him in the eye. "Torture them if you have to."

"You're the bad cop." Wolf halfway faced Leon. "And I'm the good cop." He pointed at himself, giving him a wink.

"Kindness gets you nowhere." Leon progressed beyond earshot range.

 _It's better than being cold_. Wolf slapped his forehead. "I forgot to thank him." He leaned his head to the side, and let out a heavy exhale. "I'm doing awful today," He said below his breathe, he set his hands into his pockets and went on.

Wolf stepped down three metal stairs into the empty round spacious lobby. His heavy footfall echoed throughout the six corridors attached to it. His ears twitched from the heavy sound of rain which crashed into the glass above, he made it towards a wooden bench, and sat on it.

Each heavy drawled inhale whiffed in the repugnant acidic rain, mixing it with the cool damp air within.

He leaned his back against it, staring up at the glass dome above. Rain waved down it as it bubbled on areas it clumped up on. His eyes trailed the web-like bars supporting it.

Musing on his thoughts, he went into a trance as he tuned out the world.

 _Just like when I was with you_.

Fay's voice reverberated off of the walls. "Daniel!" The clatter of her steps eased to a stop as she hugged him from behind.

"Hey." Wolf smiled as she gave him a tight squeeze, her soft head fur brushed against his cheek. "You..." He crooked his upper lip. "Smell like Panther...and." He shuddered from the faint fragrant smell of lotion.

Fay released her grasp. " _Whaaaat_?" She stared down at him with a raised brow.

"Should of showered." Wolf refused to face her, his eyes remained towards the ground. Great now the image is stuck in my head! He cringed, wrinkling his muzzle as he stuck a sliver of his tongue out.

"Ugh, I don't get what ya mean." Fay sat beside him. "Did you hit your head or something?"

Wolf set his paws over his nose. "You two always have to be up front about it."

Fay's eyes narrowed as they trailed away, her grin dimpled her cheek, and her brows furrowed. "What?" She shook her head.

"Y'know." Wolf played with his hands. "You guys...with the whole fuck buddy thing."

"You're apart of it too."

 _Not in that kind of way_. Wolf scratched his cheek. "Yeah, but..." He ceased his words.

Fay shrugged. "Why are ya weird about it? It's just sex." She leaned back, set her ankle over her knee, and lapped her extended arms on the bench.

"Complicated." Wolf blushed as bulbs of sweat formed on his forehead.

"You two haven't done it?" Fay tilted her head her head forward as she faced him. "Is it bec-"

Wolf whispered. "I'm..." He scrunched up his quivering body, setting his hands between his lap. "Still getting used to myself."

Fay's voice weaken, "You're not having any health problems?" She set her hand on Wolf's shoulder.

Wolf shook his head. "The implant working." He faced Fay, her pang frown and poignancy eyes met with his."I'm okay, trust me. You don't have to worry." He faux a smile.

"I'll always worry about you." Fay hugged Wolf. "You're my baby brother."

"I'm older than you." Wolf let out a faint pang laugh.

"In years, but not in heart." Fay let him go, her eyes fixated on Wolf's white crest. "You're really growing that out." She ruffled the back of his head fur.

"Maybe." Wolf's lips wavered as he smiled and nudged Fay's hand. He let out a heavy sigh. "Do...you think I'll." His voice faltered into a whisper, "Look manly?"

Fay covered her mouth before she snorted. "More like a punk."

"In a badass way?" Wolf's posture and ears perked up, his eyes widen.

"Hmm." Fay tapped her finger against her cheek. She clasped her lips together as she wiggled them. "Twerp."

"Rude." Wolf crossed his arms, he faced away. His fur stuck up from her responds.

"Aww, you want to be as cool as your hero" Fay poked his shoulder. " _Huh_?" She received no reply. "You're so cute when you're mad. It's okay if you want to look like..." She twirled her finger encircles in front of herself. "Jack? Jenson? Janus?"

"...James..." Wolf's face burned as his heart raced. He's just so cool. His eyes lax as he fantasized about him. "He's amazing isn't he" He set his wavering hand over his cherry red cheeks.

"He acted like a rabid dog." Fay snapped her fingers in front of Wolf, ceasing his attention. "What do ya like about'em?"

Wolf slumped his posture. "I-Inspiration..."

"H-he's the reason I wanted to be a pilot."

_And...everything I want to be._

Fay narrowed her eyes, her playful expression turn grim.

"Do you want to be like him?"

Wolf blinked, he stayed silent.

"Even after what he did? And what happen?"

"I..." Wolf leaned his head to the side, and ran his fingers through his head fur. "This isn't the place to talk about it."

"Just answer me."

"Y-yeah...I do." Wolf sank his fangs into his lip, and his eyes darted away.

"You're such a klutz, ya know." Fay huffed. "ya _literally_ trip over yourself. And I've seen ya fight. Plus, ya freak out too easily." She received silence from Wolf. "I'm not trying to belittle you or anything." She paused. "Be real, and just stay here with me and Pa."

 _Useless. You can't help anyone_.

"I can't." Wolf curled up into a ball.

"Why?"

_You can't help anyone! Couldn't then, and not now._

"I..." Wolf stared off into the empty room. His ears twitched from the heavy downpour of rain. "Can't."

_You're so goddamn useless!_

"That doesn't make sense." Fay scooted herself closer to Wolf; her arms wrapped around his trembling body. "You can be with me..."

"I want you to be safe."

_You're running away again, coward, it's all you do is fucking run. Just like you did with your mo-_

"I have to help." Wolf blinked away the moisture in his burning eyes.

"Please don't." Fay squeezed Wolf.

I can't, I have to help. Wolf dug his claws into his paws, warm liquid seeped from them, sliver of his fangs appeared from his muzzle. His heart stabbed his chest as short rapid breathes escaped his furrowed maw. It's all my fault if I don't.

"Daniel." Fay patted Wolf's tense back. "I don't want you to end up like the others."

"Please stop."

"Just stay with me, don't be stupid!" Fay's eyes shot open as her pupils shrunk.

Wolf shoved Fay against the bench, making short distance between them. He shot up, snarling. "I get it, but this is my choice." His ears and tail pinned up as his claws were out. His body eased, and his eyes watered at her harrowing expression. "I'm sorry." He scrunched up, sending his nails into his arms.

Distraught depression surged throughout his racked mind.

_All you do is hurt everyone._

"Thanks asshole." Fay snapped up, but before she could storm off Wolf spoke up.

"I didn't mean it." He reached his hand out towards her.

"Oh?" Fay said sarcastically, "Well, I don't mean to be pissed off at ya then." She set her palm against her chest. "I'm just being me, like you being you." Her heavy footfalls echoed throughout the chambers. "Tired of trying to help ya."

Wolf's extended arm collapsed beside him, and his voice weaken, "I'm sorry." He stood in silence.

dragging his heavy feet, he made it to a catwalk behind the bench. Each step echoed throughout the chamber.

As he progressed deeper lively chatter within the cell block reverberated down the corridors.

Ape and lizard children ran throughout the high-spirited narrow town, yelling and screaming. Each room decorated with bright red and blue blankets which sheltered the inhabitants within.

The smell of fresh baked goods tickled Wolf's wet nose. The sanctuary warmed his cold body as he made his way.

Stalls of food, jewelry, hunting gear, and supplies filled the cells.

Marketers yelled out, "Freshly cooked angler meat!" Or. "Right from the green house! Fresh fruits and veggies!" Or. "Baked spiced season bread!"

Each succulent display and smell watered Wolf's mouth. _Just a taste._ His stomach growled. _Okay, more than that._ He made his way towards a butcher shop. His eyes trailed along the wooden table with thin slices of meat on it. "Having a rough patch?"

"Due to the rain much has been spoiled. We got lucky, most of it wasn't tainted," The old hunched lizard said.

The smell of cooking peppered meat made Wolf gulp. His ears flicked from the faint crackle of fire. "Smoked?" He received a nod. "How much is there?"

"Enough for a meal."

Wolf rummaged through his pocket, he pulled out his phone. "How much."

"Three thousand."

Flipping through his phone's pages, Wolf came to his account. This sucks... It read: _-200 credits_. "Ugh, I'll just buy something cheap."

"Wait, are you the pilot we've been hearing about?"

"Yes? You're talking about the winner in the simulator?"

"Wolf, correct?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

"Then please have some." They went behind their curtain, chattering with the cook. They came back with a meat wrapped in cloth. "Take it as a thank you."

Wolf blinked, his mouth hanged open. "I...didn't do anything." He hesitated to accepted the drenched cloth. "Are you sure?" He received a nod, and took it.

"You'll be leading our hopes." They bowed their head, setting their palms against their knees. "May the stars guide you, and the Mother of the heavens keep you safe."

"Thanks, I won't let you guys down." Wolf paced away, a warm smile dimpled his cheeks. _They're proud of me._ He unwrapped the cloth, and picked up a piece. "Do...I deserve this." He took a bite, savoring each chewy tangy spiced piece. He shut his eyes as he did.

I deserve to treat myself, I did good today.

He gulped the mushed chunk down. "I know where all my credits are going." He grabbed another. _This is what I live for._

"Hey Wolf!" Andrew's voice cried out.

"Hm?" Wolf pivoted himself around to face him. He chewed his food as he stared at Andrew, raising a brow at the two young snow apes hiding behind him. Wolf spoke with his mouth full, "Hey?" He studied Andrew's formal red getup.

"I wanted you to meet my cousins since you live in the area." Andrew nudged the two boy's backs, heading through the traffic area from one side of the corridor over to Wolf. "Come on, there's nothi-"

"Why does he look different?" One of young kids asked.

 _I should of expected that._ "Ugh." Wolf gulped his food. "I'm a wolf."

"W-wolf?" The other said. "You look weird Mr."

_Wow._

"He does, but." Andrew bent his knees to pat him on the head. "Don't be mean to strangers."

_Seriously!_

"It's not my fault he looks funny." He hid behind Andrew. "Isn't he the enemy?" He narrowed his eyes. "Havwent we read a book saying wolves are bad?"

"Oh yeah?" Wolf's brows narrowed as his tone sharpen, "The one about the 'big bad wolf? ' " He took another slice of meat, gnashing it between his fangs. "Because that story is about me!"

"Hey now, be kind to them." Andrew stood up, crossing his arms.

"But the wolf died at the end."

Searing ire surged through Wolf's veins. He clenched his teeth together, and glared at the smiling child. "I don't die."

The kids stared at him unamused.

 _Sheesh, what did I do?_ Wolf's eyes darted away as he grumbled. He wrapped the bag, setting it into his pocket. "So... who're the runts?"

Andrew sat his palm towards his right. "This is Aldway." He waited for him to speak. "It's okay, you can say hello."

Wolf sighed before he bent his knees, coming to their eye level. He smiled and waved.

"I don't like him, he looks evil." Aldway clutched onto Andrew's pant leg.

"I guess they're not accustomed to canines." Andrew pat Aldway's back. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry you're ugly Mr."

_Note to self: Never have kids._

Wolf struggled to hide his agitation in his voice. His fur stood on its ends. "Nice meeting you, kid." He faced the other while he faux a playful smile. "And you are?"

"It's okay, tell him your name." Andrew gave the other boy a pat on the back.

"I don't want to."

"Now, now, where are your manners?"

"Dad said to not trust canine." He pointed at Wolf. "He's one."

Wolf's ears pinned back, he stood up. "Yeah..."

Their conversation halted as the outside chatter consumed the silence.

Andrew scooted his cousins aside. "You guys can head home, go on now." He waved them away with the back of his hand, and faced Wolf. "Thought it'd be nice for them to meet you."

"They're just kids, it happens." Wolf shrugged, his head tensed from a slight throbbing pang. He crossed his arms. "So..."

"Yes?"

"Have you been practicing?" Wolf raised a brow.

"Ha." Andrew leaned back, and set his hands on his hips. "Why would I? I'm already on the team."

"Yeah...but."

Andrew's lip crooked. "But what?"

"You've been falling behind." Wolf faced away, he scratched the back of his neck. "You're not taking it seriously."

"I bust my ass getting there." Andrew set his white gloved palm on his chest. "And I deserve a break, and you can't talk you missed a month of practice."

"I'm saying you need to work a bit harder, and I had surgery..." Wolf stared up at the ceiling. "Our lives are in each other hands, so..."

"I work just as hard as you." Andrew pointed at Wolf, his eyes narrowed. "I deserve a break too."

"This is war, you can't pl-" Wolf's pupils shrunk while Andrew bombarded him with snobbish questions.

"Why do you nag at me like my Uncle?"

"Why do you think you're the boss?"

"Why don't you stop pretending you're such a badass?"

Andrew crossed his arms. "We've got years before we even make a move." He grinned. "You're the one who's playing around."

Wolf's blood surged with ire, his muzzle wrinkled as his brows furrowed, and he clenched his fist. "I didn't mean to upset you, but you do need to work on your, umm...piloting." Wolf winced when Andrew's nerve-racking gaze refused to budge.

"I...need to go."

Andrew said bitterly, "Oh—sorry for holding you up." He gave him finger guns, alternating them as he pulled them back and forth. "Have a good one." He slipped away into the crowd.

 _It's just one thing after another._ Wolf stewed as he progressed through the market, making his way to the darker side of the cells; little to no inhabitants remained in the chilling area.

The isolation made him smile.

Wolf's heavy footfalls echoed throughout the chamber. He rubbed his cold hands against his quivering crossed arms. _I just want to curl up in bed and die_. He yawned, letting his tongue hangout. "Homes sweet home."

He came to the end of the chamber, the cell to his right had a tattered red cloth on its entrance, Wolf nudged the cloth, peeking his head in. His heavy weary eyes dragged towards the yellow sticky note on his covered wooden worn dressing table's mirror.

He stretched, popping his back and arms. He opened and closed his fist as he clenched them to remove the air bubbles between them. He leaned forward, setting his palms onto the desk, his eyes tracked the words on the sticky note.

It read:

_Dear Wolf._

_If you are reading this that is good, now keep reading for I **Panther Caroso** will want you to read for what I have to say. You are reading this, yes? If no then how dare._

Wolf narrowed his eyes as the writing became scrawls of gibberish. He blinked. "What?" Jolting back when thick black arms wrap around his chest, he froze as they pulled him into their warm hulking body. He tensed while sharp claws pricked his quivering skin.

The acute woe coursed through him as he gulped. Beads of sweat trickled down his standing fur.

"Are you going to say hello?" Panther set his soft muzzle against Wolf's pinken cheeks. His warm breathe dampen his fur.

"C-could you for once greet me normally." Wolf let out a purgative sigh, setting his quivering paws on Panther's flexed arm.

"I can't have fun with my prey?" Panther squeezed tighter, pressing him into his chest.

"Prey?" Wolf rolled his eyes. "I'm not one of your floozies." His eyes shot open when Panther ruffled his head. "S-stop!" His lower lip quivered. "I've had a long day."

"What are you then?" Panther released Wolf from his grasp. He set his warm paws on Wolf's cheeks, and rubbed them as he squished them. "A fluffy boy?"

Wolf clenched his jittering teeth. "I-I'm...not feeling it." He scrunched up, crossing his arms. He eased up, and shut his eyes when Panther's bulky hands massaged his strained back. "Stop, please."

"Do you want me to?" Panther set his paws up in the air beside his chest.

"N-no...please keep going." Wolf's eyes lax, he let out a little whimper while Panther stroked his head fur.

_Why must I be starved for affection and contact._

"Did something bad happen?" Panther loomed over Wolf as he gave him another tight hug. He set the bottom of his muzzle on top of Wolf's head.

"No..." Wolf hunched over when Panther snuck his paws below Wolf's shirt to rub his back. "S-shoulders." He let out a moan. "Right there." His body melted in Panther's hands. "How'd you learn _toOOOOooo_." He wiggled his body. "Be so good?"

"Practice." Panther smiled. "When you have everyone going head over heels." He paused, taking in a deep breath, and flicking his brow. "You learn a thing or two."

Wolf twitched his nose, taking a whiff of Panther's thick musk. The balmy flowery smell eased him. "You showered." A warm sensation built between his legs from each soothing touch against his chest.

He pivoted around. "Can I be hugged?" Wolf rested the side of his head against Panther's shoulder. "And...keep your hands above the waist." He wrapped his arms around him.

"As you wish." Panther kissed Wolf's forehead before he snuggled him. "Is there anything else you desire, yes?"

"A relationship."

Wolf squeezed Panther's chest, nuzzling the side of his cheeks against his, Wolf's body sweated from the absorption of Panther's body heat. His heart pounded, synchronizing with his as Wolf breathes quicken. He gulped, slipped his hands onto Panther's chest, and gazed into his yellow eyes.

"I love you." Panther rubbed his nose against Wolf's wet one.

 _You don't deserve to feel good_. Wolf's faced away. "I'm sorry I can't say it." His stomach knotted up.

Panther nudged Wolf's muzzle, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. Their eyes shut as they held each other. Their lips parted. "Do you feel like we're not?"  
  
"Y-yeah." Wolf lowered his head against Panther's chest. His ears and tail sagged. "You...told me you just wanted to be friends with benefits." He shut his eyes and sighed. _I'm an idiot, stop getting close with people._

"I can stop." Panther scratched the back of Wolf's ear.

_I can't tie you down with me._

"No, don't." Wolf slipped out of Panther's grasp. "It's okay." He crossed his arms, and stared down at the ground. "Don't worry."

_I'm a disgusting selfish creature._

"I'll always worry about you." Panther set his hand on Wolf's shoulder. His eyes went round when Wolf shoved it away. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine." Wolf wrapped his arm and tail around himself. His eyes narrowed. "Can I be alone?"

_Please don't leave, I don't want to be alone._

Panther froze, a sliver of his mouth left open. He shut his eyes and nodded.

 _Please don't go_. Wolf clenched his teeth.

"Be well, my love." Panther hesitated to move. "If you need me send me a message." He slunk past the blanket. His feet pattered against the pavement, faltering as he made distance.  
  
_This is all my fault._ Wolf writhed, lowering his head for a moment before he jolted back, and set his wavering fingers over his mouth _. Stop messing everything up_. He sat on his bed, placing his hands over his shut eyes. He whispered to himself.

"It's okay, just breathe." He inhaled then exhaled. "It's just a bad day that's all it is."

Wolf extended his fist out, opening and closing them as he took in deep breathes.

_It's because you're broken._

His heart ached from the sharp pitting sorrow. Burning moisture welled in his eyes, but refused to leave, his vision blurred. Wolf's quivering chin strained while his throat burned.

Wolf plummeted his back onto the bed, and ran his hand through the covers. He stopped on a bulge beneath, slipping his hand into it, he snatched it out. He clutched with both hands onto a stuffed animal fox missing an eye.

He hugged it, holding it close to his wounded heart.

_You're a good person, it's not your fault. It's because of the war._

_It's okay to cry, let it out, you're not weak or worthless._

Searing tears ran down Wolf's cheeks. He leaned forward to move his blanket over his cold body, and set the toy besides his pillow. He starred into its one black beady eye. "I can't do anything right."

_You can, and you have. You're strong and stable._

_You're doing the best you can._

_And that's good enough._

Wolf shut his eyes, snuggling his blanket with a half hearted smile across his face.

"...Thanks Mom..."


	3. Part 1: New Friends

 

James tugged his wrist against the straps. His dry skin burned from the coarse leather, each attempt jostled the buckle, his ears flicked as the metal clacked against itself. His eyes darted back and forth on the guard whose beady gaze kept vigilant on them. _Fucker is enjoying this._ James' stump slipped past the strap, setting by his waist.

Faint pants escaped James' muzzle while sweat trickled down his forehead.

The chameleon's eyes slithered across on James. his body kept frozen in place.

 _Dammit_. James clenched his teeth as he lie idle, waiting for the guard's unsettling gaze to budge. He shut his eyes and shifted his numb, throbbing head against the pillow. His brows twitched while the guard's gaze refused to budge. "Hey Peppy, are you up?" No answer. "Peppy! C'mon."

"Hm?" Oh." Cloth rustled on Peppy's side. He yawned, stretching and rotating his arms. "What?"

James peeked at the guard, and snarled when the bastard's eye kept on him. "Just...checking up on you." He hitched his aching back, shifting it against the cloth. _Make some noise, pal._ "I'm still pissed at ya."

Peppy set his hands over his face, rubbing them up and down. "Drop it, I'm too." He covered his mouth, and yawned. "Tired for this crap." He wiggled his nose.

"No can do."

"I can." Peppy slipped under the covers, crashed into the bed, and let out a groan.

"Hey now! C'mon." James waited for a reply, but received silence. "Don't be a punk as bitch."

James spoke below his breath, "Dammit." He grimaced at the guard. _Have to wait until the idiot returns_. He leaned his head back, letting out a heavy sigh as his dry eyes stared at the blank ceiling.

Blistering pain festered along his itchy arms to his shoulders, a rash with boils formed beneath his fur. _Not again_. James clenched his teeth together as his right hand dug into the mattress. The acute twinge reached across his chest; it strangled his burning lungs. _Keep it together._ Rapid breathes made his pounding heart race. Warm crimson seeped into his mouth, tasting of iron as he gulp it down.

His mind clouded from the clutch of pain and his head throbbed.

An hour drained by before the agonizing torture died down.

  
James shut his eyes. _Where the fuck is that kid!_

**. . .**

  
Pulling his wrapped, thin blanket up, Wolf nuzzled his stuff animal against his chest and arms, rubbing his chin against its head and curling into a ball. A faint, quick whimper escaped his muzzle. He mumbled, "I don't want to get up." He rolled with drowsy movement, facing himself against the wall. "Too sleepy." He chuckled.

He wiggled his lips as he flicked his tongue, making smacking sounds.

"Wake up Daniel!" Fay shoved the doorway's cover to the side.

Wolf shot up like a frighten cat. His arms flailed while he crashed backwards on to the organized rows of dusty books.

_My life is filled with nothing but pain._

He slipped his wavering arms under his shirt and onto his arched, aching back. "Can't you greet me normally?" He rubbed his tense muscles, sagging his poster as his ears pin back. He shut his eyes and faced away from the bright flash of Fay's phone.

"And miss this mome—ah damn!" Fay crooked her lip. "You can't buy some lights." She fidget with her phone before she placed it into her white coat's pocket.

The chilled chamber stabbed into Wolf's skin, sending shivers down his spine, he wrapped himself in his arms.

"I'm broke." He clambered up as he set himself upright, but sagged his posture. "And I can just use my phone." Wolf's heavy eyelids fluttered while his head drooped towards his chest.

"Daniel." Fay snapped her fingers in front of him, causing him to bob his head back up. "Your shift is about to start."

"Huh-what?" Wolf dragged his shaking hands into his pocket; he rummaged through them as he dozed off, taking his time, Wolf pulled his phone out and checked it. "It's..." His faded eyes trailed towards hers. "Nine in the morning."

"Yeah?" She faced her head to the side, and raised a brow. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"No."

Fay set her finger against her cheek, her eyes squinted as she bit her pursed lip."Then who was it?"

Wolf leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling, he mused on his thoughts and furrowed his brows. "Panther." He nodded. "Yeah, he next."

"Oh...whoops."

Silence ensued.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Wolf rubbed the back of his neck.

"You want to get something to eat?

"Uhh..." His lips parted as if to speak, but clamped shut. He sighed. "Nah."

_She's still pissed._

Fay rolled her eyes, and huffed. "I can pay for ya."

" _Don't_."

She crossed her arms and shivered. "Okay." Fay rubbed against her fur. "Ya know you don't have to live in a dump."

_You do when you're trash._

"It's a learning experience." Wolf stretched his arms and back, extending his hands into the air as he pop his joints. "I'm figuring...things out?" His eyes trailed away as a timid grin dimpled his cheek. _I'm bad with money._

"Just accept help for once." Fay set the back of her fist on her hip. She leaned in with a scowl. "Panther living with us." Her bottom lip jutted out.

"That's because he's a stray—Ugh!" Wolf's fur shot up as his eyes went round, extending his arms out beside him before craning his head over Fay to peek outside. "Phew." He lax. "Thought he was with you." A playful smile stretched across his muzzle for a second.

"I'm gonna tell'em." Fay flicked Wolf's nose, making him flinch.

"Don't, he'll cry." Wolf rubbed his throbbing nose. "Don't be rude."

Fay set her palm on her chest. "It's okay, you can call me a bitch."

Wolf's eyes shrunk as his fur stood up while bulbs of sweat formed on his forehead."I-I'm not saying you are." He fidgeted with his paws, and faced away before he stared up at ceiling, and then onto the floor. "Please don't tell him." His ears pinned against is drooping head.

"Then join me." Fay tugged Wolf's hand.

_She still doesn't get personal space._

"Ugh, okay." Wolf slipped his fingers past her grip, retracting his hand by his hip. "I'll...go." He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Not with that attitude," Fay's voice carried a hint of spite, "Smile."

"But I'm always smiling." Wolf faux one, showing a sliver of his fangs. "While dying on the inside."

She gave him a light tap across his cheek with her palm. "Stop being edgy, you're going to end up cutting someone." Fay stepped out of the cell, beckoning him by flailing her hand up and down.

"I can't, it's what I live for." Wolf slipped into his boots before he pursued a few feet behind. He dragged his feet as his hands rested in his pockets. "Look how I dress." He jogged to catch up with her, pacing himself beside Fay.

"Like an angsty teen." Fay poked his arm. "Or a wannabe anarchist."

"Awful choices." Wolf halfway faced her with a smile.

"Then stop dressing stupid." Fay pulled on her coat. "And dress like me."

 _Like an idiot_. A faint snicker escaped from Wolf, catching her attention, he yelped when Fay jabbed his shoulder, he rubbed where she struck. "Ow..."

"Don't _laugh_ at me." Fay brushed her ears out, and shook her head. "You're jealous that I'm bea-Ut-iful." She set her palm on her cheek as she halfway swiveled her chest to face him.

Their patter of steps echoed down the dim corridor. The faint chatter of the colourful, packed square reverberated off of the desolate cells as it came into view. A stark tall thin ape-like figure waved at them between the frontier of the city and desolation.

Wolf squinted his eyes, leaning forward. _Andrew?_ He set himself upright. _He's probably upset about earlier_. His ears pinned back against his head as his tail went between his legs.

"What's wrong?" Fay nudged his shaking hand.

"N-nothing." Wolf faced her, waving his hands through the air in front of his chest, and shutting his eyes as he playfully smiled. "I think I forgot something." He pointed behind himself. "I'll be right back."

"Nuh-uh, Mr." Fay snatched Wolf's sweaty paw with gloved hand, giving him squeeze and a tug, with a loud grunt she reeled him in as he flailed and whimpered.

Fay hugged him, encroaching his personal space, she nuzzled her cheek against his beating chest. "You promised to hang out with me."

"I... didn't say that." Wolf's arms extended outward as her soothing grasp tighten. _Why must hugs be so good._ His eyes widen, sweat ran down his face, and his muzzle quivered as Andrew approached them. "H-hey..."

"Hey," Andrew said bitterly. "I need you for awhile." He set his hands behind his back; his posture straighten as he had a stoic stare.

"Nope." Fay halfway faced him, shutting her eyes and sticking her tongue out. "Get someone else."

"Then I need you." His eyes locked with hers.

"Get someone else!"

"Can't, I need a canine."

"Why?"Fay pulled Wolf closer to her chest.

C _an't breathe_. While Fay's arms pulled him in, Wolf's sweaty body wavered: her fur against his sent a pricking sensation throughout his skin.

Andrew extended his palm out. "I'm negotiating, and the dealer..." He leaned his head to the side. "Let's say, doesn't affiliate with ones without fur."

"Get Panther to!"

"Look. I just need a canine, and I prefer it to be one that doesn't speak much." Andrew rubbed his gloved thumb and index finger against each other. "I'll use my authority if I have to." His eyes trailed towards Wolf's.

Fay leaned back, bared her fangs, and huffed. "Get someon-"

"It's okay." Wolf slipped below her clutch, squatting before he stood up. "We can hang out next time." His eyes skirted away when hers narrowed as she crossed her arms. "I have to, sorry."

"Mhm, yeah." Fay waved with the back of her hand, she shooed him.

Wolf faced her for moment before Andrew, and then back to Fay. Brooding on his decision, Wolf caved in and followed Andrew through the dense crowd.

**. . .**

James stared at the ceiling with a blank expression, his eyes burrowing into his sockets, he clicked his tongue against the roof of his dry mouth.

_This is how I die: boredom._

"Will you knocked that off!" Peppy slammed the bottom of his fist against the wall between them, making a thump.

 _Bingo_.

James flicked his tongue while he opened his mouth for a brief second. The sound amplified as it blended with the whirs of the ventilation.

"What are you trying to do?" Peppy's brow twitched. "Knock it off already!"

James' heavy head refused to budge. He clenched his teeth as he struggled to crane it up, glimpsing at the guard his eyes went round. _Fuck!_ He crashed back when their gaze stabbed at his.

_Dammit, he won't budge._

He pursed his lips together as he crooked the side of his lip. James raised a brow and smiled."When do you think they'll search for us?" His eyes narrowed as a grin stretched across his muzzle.

"Got no clue."

"It won't be long till they storm these halls." James leaned his head to the side, peeking at the guard. "You guys are making a mistake keeping us here."

The guard kept their gaze on him, unfazed by his threats.

"I think there's a treaty." Peppy yawned. "That'd cause a political shit storm."

"We're more important than some scribbles." James' eyes locked with the guards: neither budged. "And when they do, I'll put a _bullet_ through every geck I see."

"Hope your claws are as sharp as your tongue." The guard lean forward.

"Don't worry, you'll be the first." James snarled.

"And your last." The guard set the tip of their white gloved hand together below their chin.

"Do you know who you're talking to!" James neck pulled against the coarse constraints. He coughed as they stifled him.

"A carcass."

"Why don't you untie me and say that to my face!" James' brows and muzzle twitched.

"You're already a hand free, so do it yourself, _dog_."

James gasped, he froze in place, holding his breath in his sore lungs. "Tsk, you going to turn me in?"

"You're all the same." The guard leaned his back against the wall as he stared down at James, his face emotionless. "Helpless without your toys."

"Tch, we'll see." James sneered, facing away to the side. He nudged the latch with his arm, nicking his open wounds against it. He grunted and grit his teeth from the abrupt pang that shot up his tense, wavering arm. _Fucker was playing with me._ The leather untethered, he raised his hand up towards the heaven. Opening and clutching his numb, impaired fingers, he smiled while his stomach tingled from the woe.

James undid the strap against his sore neck before he leaned up and freed his legs.

His body lurched forward, dipping inward, he hefted his legs over the creaking bedside.

"Haven't learned anything, have you," The guard said.

James foot loomed over the concrete flooring. One toe pad touched the cold ground before the wavering heel made contact, pressing into it.

His joints popped. he sucked in the chilling air, James clenched his teeth as his calves tighten: his other foot followed suit, shaking before he touched the surface.

"James, stop." Peppy peeked his muzzle out from between the bars.

 _Shit!_ His spindly legs splayed as they quivered. James kept one straining hand back on the bed. He spoke below his breathe, "C'mon, you got this." His arched body lurched back before he heaved himself upright, onto his feet, his arms flailed encircles before he'd caught his bearing.

"Don't worry about me." James' lopsided body leaned forward. His head spun as he staggered to the side of the bed before he caught himself against the railing. "I'll..." He panted. "Be out of here soon." His narrowed eyes beamed with ire as they locked with the guards.

"Hope you don't disappoint," The guard said.

James dragged his heavy legs, stumbling his way towards the bars, his left arm jerked back from a tug. _Damn it._ He dragged the IV stand by its tubes towards himself. He gripped its bar with his hand, and made his way towards his cell entrance. Leaning his shoulder into the metal, he flicked the side of upper lip, flashed his fangs, and leered at the guard.

"You always have to push yourself." Peppy leaned into the metal, he extended his arms through the bars towards James, offering a handshake.

Bulbs of sweat ran across James' face while he let out heavy pants. He shut his eyes, pressing his throbbing forehead against the bars "Yeah."

Peppy waved his extended hand down through the air, letting it go limp. "Don't worry. I think you should go lie down."

James let out a breathy chuckle. "Man, I'm not doing that." He leaned back shaking his head, and faced Peppy. "Feels like I went through boot camp."

"Okay, then...rest there?"

"Already am."

Silence ensued. James kept watch on the guard as he too did to him: neither of their gazes flinched.

James leaned towards Peppy's cell, he whispered.

"I've got a plan."

**. . .**

Wolf and Andrew stood within the confines of Andrew's 'elegant' embellishment red room.

Andrew extended his palm towards Wolf: a coin sized pill encapsulated in plastic and foil rested in his hand. "Take it, you'll need it."

Wolf groaned, scratching and pulling the collar of his red flight jumpsuit. "It's bad enough that you got me in this."

"Don't play around, take it." Andrew shoved his hand in front of Wolf's face

"For...?"

"Your necrotic behavior."

 _Why did he ask me to do this if I'm that bad?_ His shoulders slumped. "Maybe get someone else?"

"Can't, now take it." Andrew shoved his stern hand in front of Wolf's muzzle, once more. "Besides, think of it as forgiveness." He smirked.

"I said sorry..." Wolf plucked the pill from Andrew's palm, he threw the pill in his maw, and leaned his head back as he gulped in down. "Are you sure you can't get anyone else?" He flicked his tongue from the bitter residue.

"I'm sure." Andrew rummaged through his untidy table riddled with dusty shut data pads, stale chips, and cans of energy drinks. "Fucking hell." He swiped the junk off.

 _Thought I was a slob_. Wolf studied Andrew's room; disheveled king size bed placed in the corner, its once white blankets now mottled with stains of yellow; steel door lockers left open, revealing mounds of clumped up clothing; and worse of all, the fancy red with yellow trimmed carpet smelled off mold mixed with rotting food and spoiled drinks.

Wolf shuddered and gagged.

"Ah, found it." Andrew crouched in front of his mound of clothing, plucking a round ear device with his fingers.

"I'm not putting that in my ear." Wolf crossed his arms.

"Quit your bitchin'." Andrew rose, he made his way towards Wolf. "It's only been used ten times."

"I better get paid extra." Wolf snatched the device from Andrew's palm, setting it into his ear.

"You'll get more in favor with my uncle." Andrew stared down at his ear piece which had a microphone to it. He tapped his finger against it, causing Wolf to clutch his ears as he jolt back. "Oops, I didn't mean to do that," he said sarcastically.

Wolf bared his fangs, snarling and leaning in towards Andrew with his claws out. "Do it again, and see what happens!" He set his tense paw on his furrowed, quivering brows. _Don't lose it, don't be like him._ His heart raced as he shut his wavering eyes.

"That's the Wolf I need." Andrew set his hands behind his back, setting himself upright. "Now head to hanger 427." He situated his ear piece in place. "I'll give your orders, and don't worry." He pointed at a dusty, squalid laptop below his table . "I'll be monitoring, everything."

_Don't be like him..._

_Don't be like him..._

_Don't be like him._

Andrew snapped his fingers in front of Wolf. "Time 's a wasting." He pointed him towards the door. "Don't make him wait."

"Yeah, sure...on it."

**. . .**

Wolf's heavy, dragging boots echoed down the corridors; he'd passed the dome lobby, making a sharp left to the nearest entrance way; stepped onto the catwalk, heading towards a switchback staircase at the end of it; and entered through two, sliding blast doors, swooshing open and beeping as he had passed.

Wolf paused on the hanger's catwalk.

Andrew's voice chimed through the communication device. "We need this guy, Wolf." He paused to take a breath. "If we can get his support we'll win this war."

"What exactly am I dealing with."

"Meches."

"Explain..." Wolf's mind went numb as he leaned over the railing. His eyes trailed to the right, studying the rifled armed, plate suited ape guards. _Guess the drug is working._

"Ex military." Ruffles of paper came from Andrew's end. "They got the fire power, and weapons we need." He paused. "Don't mess this up, now get down there."

Wolf stepped across the catwalk into its dipped center. He made his way down its stair case onto the hanger's ground floor. A guard across to his left beckon him with a wave.

"Anything else?" Wolf paced towards them, and stopped when they raised their palm to halt him in the center of the landing pad.

Andrew sipped. "Hot headed, will open fire, and umm...hm." He set his palm over his mouth. "May or may not be able to take us out from orbit."

_Great, that explains why he didn't explain earlier._

Wolf shrugged. "Why am I doing this?" A flash of heat simmered in his head, causing him to shake the throbbing tension away. "The hell are the drugs doing to me?"

"Stand up straight, chest out!"

"Answer the question," Wolf barked, he erected his poster, and held himself upright.

"There you go, keep like that. Need you to sound like a man."

 _I'm going to rip his throat out_. Wolf clenched his fist, compressing his fangs together and furrowing his brows. He shut his eyes, waiting to hear her soothing voice.

Wolf's eyes shot open from the realization.

His body kept tense, and flexed as adrenaline pumped in his veins. _I sound...just like him._ Wolf let out a heavy sigh. _He knew it'd do this to me._ He snapped out of his brooding thoughts, seized by the incoming rectangular ship. Watching it as it come to the right adjacent chamber, Wolf took in deep breaths as it became blocked off by the hanger's dividing wall.

"We're all counting on you, Wolf. Please just mouth what I say."

"Yeah..." His ears scouted for the hissing sound of doors as visceral apprehension choked the room with silence.

Muffled voices reached from behind the wall. The upper level door hissed open, revealing the soldiers:

Three navy gun metal, plated figures stepped out from within the chamber; laden with rifles affixed to their back. Their heads protected by a gas mask-like helmet with a orange visor across it.

The middle one's red cape buffeted as their resounding steps pressed against the bars of the catwalk.

Their deep voice carried throughout the room. "Where's the ape?" They leaned over the railings, staring down at Wolf.

Andrew commanded Wolf on what to say.

"Busy." Wolf crossed his arms, keeping his gaze locked with the visor.

"Sure, lapdog." They made their way down the stairs, stopping on the landing pad a few feet away from Wolf. "Instead of dealing with a pointed ear little daddies-boy." They crossed their arms. "I have to talk to a freaky looking queer."

Wolf kept stoic, refusing to take his eyes off of him. _Coming from a guy who belongs in a child show._

"Are you going to talk? Are just stare."

"Venom still stands on the deal," Wolf said. "You get half of Corneria, and you give us reinforcements, and ships."

"Hmm."

"It's a good deal, we'll both be ge-"

"No."

Andrew's microphone picked up his rampageous tantrum. "The fucker changed his mind! What is this guy doing!" He panted. "Demand why!"

Wolf raised his head for a moment. "Why?"

"The stupid chimp." They shook their head. "What, did he expect to win me over with a Cornerian dog?"

Wolf's head throbbed and his vision narrowed. _Not now._

"Look here, _Andrew_." They analyzed the Venom troops. "I'm the one that's in charge." They pointed a lax hand at Wolf. "Your puppet better do what _I_ say. Got it?"

Andrew cursed into the microphone before his voice eased up, "Listen to him, just listen. That's it, he likes to hear himself speak."

Wolf nodded.

"Good." His helmet hissed as they removed it, revealing their white, curly, afro-like hair. His blue, lifeless eyes locked with Wolf's. The side of His smooth muzzle crooked before he shook his thin head, and caused his floppy ears to flap side-to-side.

_A poodle!_

"Can't breathe in that damn thing, now." They held their helmet between their arm and hip. "Are you listening Andrew?"

Wolf nodded, a pricking pang shot throughout his frisson nerves.

"Good, because this is the last time— **I** say it!" He pulled out his holstered bladed pistol, pointing at Wolf before swinging it to the side to fire at the alert guard to his right.

Flash of green light followed by a thunderclap made Wolf flinch away.

The guards body froze, lifeless, a clean cut split their head in half.

The smell of seared flesh and boiling blood caused Wolf to freeze. The way the body made a thump clawed its image through Wolf's wavering, shut eyes.

"See what happens when you try to fuck me?" The poodle held their dancing, smoked gun beside their chest. "I'm not bitch like your puppet." Their eyes settled on Wolf. "Are we clear?"

Wolf gulped and nodded, his heavy breathes passing through his straining throat.

"Tell me, why's Star Fox in your sector?"

"Are you spying on us!" Wolf shouted while he snarled.

"Wolf, what are you doing!"

"Speak out like that again, and I'll kill everyone here." The poodle shrugged. "Do you really want that on your conscious?"

"No deal!" Wolf swept his arms through the air, clenching his arms into a fist, his claws dug into his palm.

"Oh? You think you have a say?" A grin dimpled his cheek. "Know your place."

Wolf's body froze, flight shot throughout his veins, his flexed legs refused to budge. He tensed up for impact, his round eyes and dilated pupils tracked the abrupt movement of his opponents armed hand.

_Run!_

His vision narrowed in on the barrel.

_Move!_

Potent panic and pang clouded his mind.

His heart thrashed against the inside of his chest.

_I don't want to die, run!_

The trigger clicked as the mechanism turned. The hammer struck, making an earsplitting clatter: blinding light shot out from the barrel.

A jolt of searing, blunt pain struck his chest.

Wolf cried out in agony from the electricity surging throughout his convulsing body.

A numbing sensation blocked out the pain: stifling out his thoughts and emotions before he'd lost control of his muscles.

His eyes fluttered.

Wolf's body arched back before he plummeted onto his fours.

His hands, arms, and calves cramped.

 _Why aren't the guards shooting?_ Wolf slued his head to the side, peeking up at the readied soldiers.

"Now that's a look I like?" The poodle smiled as Wolf stared up at him in terror. "The realization of who's in charge." He stepped forward stopping right before Wolf who curled up in a ball. "Knowing your place." He lifted Wolf's head up by the chin with his boot, placing his foot on his heel. "Make it shine."

Wolf panted, sweat ran down his tense face. _Do it you coward_. He shut his eyes and faced away, clenching his teeth.

He open his mouth, setting the tip of his wet, long tongue onto the cold ,dusty steel. He traced along it.

" _Look_ at me."

Wolf's wavering eyes hesitated before they trailed up to his piercing ones.

"See how easy it is?" He laughed. "Enjoying the show, Andrew?"

Static came from Wolf's ear piece.

_Is this what I deserve?_

Saliva oozed down the sheen boot. Wolf cringed from the metallic taste.

"Now the bottom." The bastard lifted their foot, nudging it against Wolf's nose.

Facing away, Wolf shut his eyes, drool seeped from his quivering maw, Wolf set his tongue against the grimy boot tread.

"Eyes open, nice and slow."

Wolf repeated the process for ten minutes before he stopped, raking the clumps of residue with his fangs off of his tongue.

The side of his face slammed against the cold metal flooring, blunt trauma rattled his brain. His skull compressed against their boot. Wolf's wavering eyes settled towards the ground.

"Swallow bottom feeder." The poodle loomed over him with his arms against his hips.

 _Quick and fast, come on_. Wolf slued his head closer to the ground, moister built in his quivering maw. He gulped down the dirt and dust.

"I like you." The poodle pointed at him, bobbing their finger up and down. "I think from now on you're handling the deals." He stepped off of Wolf, and made his way back to his soldiers. "Now, about Star Fox."

Nothing but static came from Wolf's ear piece. He swept his palms across his muzzle before he'd rub his bruised cheek. Wolf's eyes skirted away each time he tried to lock with the bastard's, he kept silent.

"Are they here?"

"I...don't kn-"

"Don't lie, you know what happens when you do."

Wolf sighed, he flatten his lips before he spoke. "They ran."

The poodle shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Why do you keep lying?"

"I don't-"

"Can't, won't, no, and don't are not words to negotiate!" He fired his pistol up in the air three times. "Do you really want to see your friends die?"

Wolf's shook his head, facing any direction but the poodle's. "I-I..." He set his wavering palm over his sweaty forehead. "They ran, that's what happen."

"Their ship was empty." He leaned forward. "Last warning, where is _Star Fox_?"

"T-they died."

"You don't sound sure."

"We surrounded them."

Wolf's eyes glimpsed at his, locking for a second before scurrying away.

The poodles cold expression remained unamused. "Tell me, how is it that they've been able to handle my troops?" He paused. "But not yours? Hm?"

"We...targeted James first." Wolf's posture slumped as he curled into his arms.

"How do you know his name?"

"I...just know about them."

" 'Sure...' "

"But that doesn't explain how the renowned...whoever. was capable of destroying my mechs."

Wolf body quivered. _They're wearing off_. His ears pinned back, and his tail curled between his legs as his breathes became rapid. Wolf sniffled, choking on his breathy words, "I don't know..."

"What did I say about don't?"

Four swift shots struck besides Wolf's flinching foot. Their impacts thundered against the charred steel; the area smelled of reeking burnt metal.

_It's not like the simulation._

Burning bile built within his contorted stomach.

Wolf clenched his quivering hands. His eyes darted towards the lower level hallway behind his right.

"Give me the Arwing blueprints, and I leave."

"I...I'll see what I can do..."

"No, you'll get me them. _Or_ I bury you with the rest of this disgraceful race."

"O-okay, we'll get them..."

Wolf's eyes went round as a faint yellow, scale-like dome materialize beyond the bay's force field.

A deep male voice echoed throughout the intercom. "All hand on deck to their battle stations, code red, this is not a drill."

A siren blared out as lights flashed red.

In the moment of a heart beat Wolf's world froze.

There was no sound.

There was no thoughts.

There was only the crashing reality around him.

The barking voice of the poodle snapped Wolf out of his trance.

" **Deals off**!"


	4. Chapter 3 part 2: New Friends

  
The poodle unsheathed a blade from his right hip.

Wolf bolted for the bottom entrance hallway, stumbling and flailing as he dash into its corridors.

Deafening sounds of gun fire, and shrieks of allied soldiers rang throughout the hanger.

_Keep running, don't turn back, keep going!_

His heavy, rapid breathes and pounding heart made the world spin.

He crashed his shoulder into the blast door, slamming his sweaty, shaking paw against the emergency button.

Wolf slued his head back, checking behind him before his ears twitch from the latches' mechanism unlocking.

_Come on, come on!_

The door swooshed open.

Wolf bolted through, slamming the back of his fist against the door's lock button.

Metal latched together, hissing, its lights turned red.

His sweaty, arched, sore back collapsed against it, dragging himself down to his bent knees, Wolf pulled them in. _You're such a cowa-_

"Shut up." Wolf rested his forehead against his wavering arms. His voice faltered as he sniffled. "It's not the same." Muffled gun fire made Wolf's stomach churned. His deep breathes clawed their way out of his sore lungs.

The static voice masked by the beeping alarms carried over the intercom. "Brace for impact!"

Tremors rocked the prison.

_"Hanger 427 and 428 need immediate back up."_

_Run, you have to run._

Wolf pulled his knees closer to his chest, nuzzling it against him. Chills ran down his spines as he pinned his ears back .

"...There's no point..."

**. . .**

Peppy clutched onto the bars of the bed. The structure tremor once more. "What in the Sam hell are they thinking?

"Ha, I told you they'll save us!" James leaned his shoulder against the wall between him and Peppy.

"I don't know, they shouldn't be trying to blow the place up."

"Probably miss fire." James grinned at the guard. "Won't be long."

The intercom voice rung out, "Infiltration has made it past hangers 427, 428, and 429. Immediate reinforcement needed!"

"Getting you guys where it hurts," James sneered.

A black feline in a purple jump suit bolted through the cell's entrance.

The guard's eyes trailed towards the door. "What's happening, Panther?"

He panted, bent over with his hands on his knees. "Leo..." He paused to take a heavy breath, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Leon, they need you." He lifted his head, staring up at him. "Medical..."

"Good, need some practice."

Leon stood up, flicking a butterfly knife open in one hand, and in the other a handle with a red button on its heel, which had no blade. He held the dagger forward, and the other backwards.

"Nice toys." James smirked. "Too bad you won't be able to use them."

"How many are there?" Leon stared down the hallway.

"Don't know." Panther wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Armored?"

Panther shut his eyes, his brows twitched. "...Yes...I think?"

"Good." Leon stepped passed Panther, making his way outside.

 _This doesn't feel right_. Peppy peeked his muzzle between the bar. "I don't think they're here to save us."

"Who else would it be?" James asked.

"Pirates?"

Panther intercepted their conversation. "Yes."

"Ha, pirates? With this kind of fire power?" James crossed his arms. "Don't bullshit me, kit."

"I think he's right." Peppy tapped the side of his finger below his buck tooth. "There's a treaty between them."

_Or...was in this case..._

_"Brace for impact!"_

_The station rocked._

_"Yeah no, that's not_ Cornerians." Peppy clutched the cell's bars with both his hands.

"Dogs never believe, Panther." He slumped over while he panted. He rested his back against the wall. "Typical."

"Hey fuck face, let us out, and we'll solve your problem."

"James, for once take your head out of your own goddamn ass!"

_"Lock downs on sectors 1B, 2B, 3B. Personal must hold position until notified!"_

Panther's twitching ears pinned back. He spoke below his wavering breath, "Fay...Wolf."

"Damn, if pirates are fucking you up this bad." James laughed. "There's no way you guys are winning the war."

"Shut it, dog!" Panther's fangs flashed as his muzzle furrowed.

Muffled explosions rung throughout the outer corridor.

"Who knew it'd end so soon."

"I said shut it dog!" Panther set his hand next to his white holster.

Resounding, rapid gunfire and shrills for help echoed over the blaring sirens and intercom. Intervals of throttling silence raked their nerves as heavy steps rang throughout the corridor.

"Move, move!" The ape guard from the entrance dashed in while lasers rained into the cell's room. The other lizard guard followed behind, leaning theirself against the wall as they had held their purple blood, oozing stomach.

Panther unholstered his pistol before he made his way to the entrance door, leaning his back against it. Panther jerked his head to the left, checking his wounded comrade, a sliver of his clenched fangs appeared below his quivering muzzle. Rearing forward and peeking half his body out, Panther returned fire.

His shots reflected off of their armor's static electrical barrier.

He reared back in, panting as the enemies flooded the hallway with bullets.

The room smelled of molten, charred metal.

"He's going in shock, hold him down." Panther return fire before he leaned back in. "Get something to dress it!"

Whirring bullets, and tink sounds of lasers fizzling into the wall died down.

"I don't have anything!"

"Not going to do shit with a peashooter." James tapped his finger against his crossed arm.

One set of heavy foot steps rapped against catwalk, echoing down the corridor.

"Give me your gun." Panther halfway leaned back, beckoning with his hand for the ape soldier's rifle.

They lapped it over their body, trading the rifle for his pistol.

"Let us out we can help." Peppy's hands trembled as the heavy footfalls of the enemy's boot clattered against the floor.

Panther glanced at him, for a brief moment they locked eyes, Panther shook his head before he returned fire.

_Almost._

"The hell are you thinking? Helping?" James snarled.

Three burst of lasers exited the muzzle, missing their mark on the advancing soldier. Panther's finger rapped against the trigger, causing another burst of shots to fly out: missing their mark by an inch.

"You can help him if you let us out."

"Fuck that! We're not."

"Make up your **damn** mind!" Peppy's nose twitched. "Sick of your shit." He paused to take a breath. You can die with your head up your ass, but I won't." Peppy received no reply from James.

Panther crashed his back against the wall as the soldier sprayed bullets through the entrance way. Sweat trickled down Panther's forehead. He clenched his teeth, shut his wavering eyes, and faced away. He mumbled to himself before snapping out of his thoughts.

"Cover me."

Panther handed the ape their gun back, and snatched his. He ran to the door while they took his place and fired down the corridor. Making haste, Panther put in the key-code into the lock pad.

_He actually did it?_

The cell's door clicked as the lock bars slid out of the strike plates.

Peppy blinked, staring at the muzzle pointed at him.

"I need your scarf!" Panther waved his gun at him.

"Okay...?" Peppy untied the knot on the back of his scarf, removing it from his neck, and handing it to him.

"Ah!" The ape guard collapsed back lifeless.

"Move!" Panther snatched the cloth from Peppy's hand. He stepped to the side, waving his gun, and indicating for Peppy to step forward. He did as Panther followed behind, keeping his gun pointed at him.

Peppy dragged his heavy body towards the entrance. _Forgot how banged up I am_. He grunted as he leaned against the wall. Peppy knelt and reached for the guard's rifle.

Bullets hailed into the entrance, ripping the body to shreds.

Blood poured from the lacerated body.

Damn. Peppy clasped his lisp together, his furrowed brows quivered, and his body tensed from the smell of boiling iron.

He extended his wavering, sweaty hand out once more, tugging the gun out of the clutches of the lifeless body.

Abrupt pang shot through his chest as he retreated behind the wall. _Come on, hold it together now_. "Stop pointing that at me!" Peppy peeked at Panther who kept his pistol raised at him. "Help him."

Panther kept his eyes on him for a second. He set his rifle to the side, and worked on removing the soldier's armor.

Peppy's hands tensed, he lifted the rifle, testing its weight.

"Think you can use it." James smirked.

"Not now!" Peppy bobbed his head. _Go low, fire at chest, and go back in._ He spoke below his breath, "Okay."

His ears pinned back as sweat trickled down his forehead.

Peppy squatted, a twinge shot throughout his knees. _Hell_. He clenched his teeth before he poked half his body out.

Fixated down the rifle's iron sight.

The crosshair settled on the target's chest.

He pulled the trigger.

Bullets exited out of the vibrating, blistering rifle.

 _Contact_.

The enemy staggered back as the shots disintegrated into their shields.

Sparks shot out, dancing along the contours of their body.

Bullet pierced their chest, making a blazing bloom. It burst out of the other end: smoldering.

Their corpse collapsed against the catwalk, making a thud.

Peppy leaned back in, panting, he carried his heavy body up, and grunted. His ears flicked from the popping sound of his compressed joints.

_Getting to old for this shit._

"See? It's not bad to trust." Peppy huffed, swiping the sweat from his forehead. He flicked his dry tongue, and inhaled the blistering cold air through his mouth.

Panther ignored his remark, and worked on applying pressure to the wound.

Another step echoed down the hallway.

_Again?_

Peppy shook his head. "Thick skulls can't stop bullets."

_Okay, slow and easy._

His ears flicked from their heavy treading.

He peeked the rifle out, causing them to fire. He pulled it back in.

Peppy repeated the process as they took the bait once more.

He leaned his body half out, and pulled back once they fired.

Hissing sounds of steam roared down the hallway.

_Gotcha!_

Peppy pivoted out, aiming his sights down on them: he fired.

The thundering sound of bullets made his ears twitch, and the smell of melting plastic made his nose flick.

"Brace for impact!" The intercom cried out.

_What?_

The station quaked from the muffled impact.

His legs lurched to the right as his chest arched backwards. He stumbled forward, crashing onto his stomach; his eyes locked with the enemy's muzzle, trailing up to their helmet; and his muscles clenched up, freezing him in place.

_Damn._

Sharp claws dug into Peppy's leg, sending a twinge up it. Panther pulled him in before they could riddle him with holes.

  
**. . .**

Slow, heavy, chilling breathes escaped Wolf's quivering muzzle.

Distressing, drowning guilt clawed its way throughout his mind.

_There's nothing I can do._

The once blaring alarms dulled into a murmur.

Wolf's wavering paw clutched a door panel's handle lock, turning the bar to the side. It clicked as the green lights turned red.

_There's nothing I can do._

Muffled voices cried out from the other side.

"Let us in, please!" They banged against the door.

_There's nothing I can do._

Chilling sweat slid across his throbbing forehead. He shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Wolf whispered below his breath.

"I have a family, for fuck sakes, let us in!" Another said.

Muffled sound of metal boots closed in.

"Open the door, open it!" They said in unison as their fist thrashed against the door: falling on deaf ears.

_There's nothing...I can do..._

Tears welled in his wavering shut eyes, trickling down his burning cheeks. He sniffled, inhaling the biting air.

They stopped.

Boots ceased their movement in unison.

No voices could be heard.

No sound rung out.

No pleads for help.

No cries for mercy.

Only silence.

Then...

Laughter.

Earsplitting gun fire reverberated outside the door, crashing into it with the bodies.

_You're no hero._

The piece of shit's body froze, his ears pinned up from the sound of the boots faltering into the distant.

_Coward._

Tears crashed into the floor, leaving a faint sound as they did.

His vision blurred from the moisture, and eyes burned. He gulped down his saliva through his straining, searing throat, settling into his contorted bile ridden stomach. Wolf's heart sunk into despair as his mind assaulted him.

_Is this what you are?_

The coward clenched his wavering paws, digging his claws into his paw pad.

_A lie._

He inhaled as tears poured, setting his head closer to his chest.

"Yeah..."

_Mistake._

"Yeah..."

_Worthless._

An abrupt, pressuring twinge pricked the back of his skull.

"Shut up."

Wolf's tail curled, his fangs clenched as he snarled, and his breaths hasten. Searing ire coursed through his veins. Wolf's throat ached and body tensed.

_Hide, it's what you're good at, just stay here._

"Shut up!"

Unholstering his pistol, he readied it by his side. Wolf set his hand on the latch, ears twitching and homing for sound: crackles of fire, dripping splatters of blood, and distant sirens.

He twisted the handle lock, causing the door to light up and whoosh open. The lifeless bodies collapsed into the room.

_It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault._

"...I know..."

Wolf leaned over, flipped one of the soldier's holster open. He tugged their pistol out and set it in his.

_She said to run, so run. Don't fight, keeping running, be a coward._

"I can't."

_Shut the door, curl up, and die._

"I have to save them."

The coward sighed, trying to flex his wavering hands. "Come on." Wolf eased his grip on the pistol before he tensed it, keeping his fingers away from the trigger. Sweat welled in his paw pads.

_Breathe, ease up, just breathe. It's okay._

Wolf bobbed his head up and down, mouthing the words he thought. Wolf let out heavy, drawled breaths; the chilling air soothed his aching throat. Wolf placed his left palm onto the pistol's magazine, wrapped his finger around the grip. He held the pistol tilted down below his chest, and flicked the safety off.

_Move._

He stormed down the pitch black corridor, circling flashing red lights lit the pathway, Wolf's footfalls echoed down the halls.

He passed an elongated windowed pedway. Catching the outside barrier flickers, Wolf leaned his head closer to his chest, clenching his teeth.

_Don't give up._

Wolf made it to the end, stopping at the side of the shut sliding door. He pressed a ear against it.

Crackles of fire and sparks could all be heard.

His face scrunched up as he extend his pistol and aimed down the sight, narrowing his eyes while the door slid open. He peeked his gun out.

Wolf's pupils dilated from the dark, poorly lit room.

Chunks of seared flesh and organs mottled the ground in crimson. The flickering red lights refracted off of its surface.

The smell of charred entrails and metal violated his nose. He dry-heave from the taste of faint, rotting meat: bits of searing, chunky bile escaped his quivering muzzle.

  
Wolf shut his eyes for a brief moment, pulled his shirt over his muzzle, and tread through the puddles. His laden boots sloshed as he progressed.

His foot pressed against meat, squishing it, Wolf's foot jerked as his body twisted, falling back chest first onto the warm ground.

Tinges of viscous crimson mottled his clothing and fur, sticking to him like glue. Wolf clambered up, setting himself on his fours.

 _Breathe, stay calm_. His heart raced as rapid gasp of air passed into his tense chest.

Searing bile churned in Wolf's contorted stomach, tasting the putrid texture in the back of his mouth.

_Deep breathes._

Wolf knelt, his wavering, clenched hand resting on his knee. He set himself upright and slid his boots through the liquid with caution.

He placed his foot onto the solid ground, and wiped the sweat from his damp forehead, smearing blood against it.

Wolf progressed up switchback staircase; he paused at each of the entrance's hallways, checking for hostiles; and sprinted from one end to the other, making three sharp turns through the confined, dim hallways.

Stopping at the end of one, Wolf readied his gun. A rush of nerve racking flight surged through his veins, causing him to tremble. The scent of a canine mixed with smoldering plastic pricked his twitching nose. Thumps of the soldier's boots, and clank of their armor agitated his ears.

 _Quick and fast, all in the chest_. Wolf shut his eyes, taking deep, long breathes. _This is it. Everything you've been training for_. He reared his head skyward, mumbling a prayer.

Wolf peeked half of his head from cover, catching a glimpse of the soldier a few feet away who had their back faced to him.

He extended his hands, aiming down the iron sight, he set the crosshair dead center. Wolf inhaled and exhaled.

His finger squeezed the trigger.

Five shots struck the soldier's back, causing them to stagger.

_What?_

They pivoted around, firing shots at Wolf.

 _Shit_. He reared back behind cover, metal tinged and clapped as the bullets crashed into it.

Their heavy footfalls rung in Wolf's ears.

He darted back, bolting through corridor, running in any direction that didn't have a sealed door.

His breaths burned his lungs; his chest compressed, causing him to wheeze. Sweat poured down his forehead as he clenched his teeth.

He skid against the ground, body going lopsided. Wolf sprinted into the sharp turn.

Another guard across the hallway.

He held his breath as they aimed down on him.

_Fuck!_

Wolf's foot crashed into the ground, pivoting his body, he made a sharp left turn, thrashing his shoulder into the emergency door.

It swung open, screeching and echoing. His eyes settled on the spiraling staircase.

His feet rapped against the metal.

_Keep running._

Abrupt twinge pricked Wolf's aching chest, his wavering legs ached. His ear flicked from the screeching door. His stomach sunk as his heart raced, chilling sweat ran down his scrunched back.

Earsplitting crackles of gun fire reverberated down the abyss.

A flash of red illuminated the room. Scorching heat slid an inch from the back of Wolf's head.

It rained bullets.

Blossoming red mottled the wall, faltering its luster as it dissipated.

 _There!_ Wolf's foot crashed against the final step, staggering, he crashed through the exit door. _Shit._

The returning smell of the assaulting, pungent blood made Wolf gag. His wavering eyes darted for light in the darkness, locking with the lit hallway to his right. Wolf bolted forward, but reeled back, stopping himself when he noticed the sheen of crimson from the strobe light. He pressed his back against the wall, skirting by the pool.

_Keep running..._

Wolf's vision blurred, his body slumped over held by his quivering heavy arms. His strained legs refused to move an inch.

_There's no point._

Darkness flickered, consuming his vision as his heart went numb.

He dragged his feet, creeping into the blanket of darkness in a crevice to his right. Wolf's ears flicked from the muffled sound of storming boots against metal.

_Sorry Fay._

Crashing his shoulder against the cold wall, he collapsed onto the ground, and curled up in a ball: whimpering and waiting for death.

His pistol slipped past his loose fingers.

Visceral, vile, veiling darkness kept him in shroud, a faint lining of a stark figure could be seen.

Wolf's ears twitched from the blaring sound of the slammed door. Clutching himself, the coward pulled his legs closer to his aching chest as he ceased his cries.

Heavy sets of rapping boots and clanking armor reverberated off of the corridor's walls.

"Hold it." An abrupt cut of silence from them stabbed Wolf's skin.

"Why?" Another soldier asked.

"Boot prints, he's heading right towards him."

 _What...?_ Wolf craned an ear up.

"Wasn't he covered in blood?"

"Don't know."

Wolf's eyes caught the faint glimmer of boot printed blood, tracking to his shelter.

"Should of shot the dog."

"I don't make the rules, Boss does, so do'em." They paused. "Don't slip."

"Better get a pay raise..." Their feet dragged, sloshing the fluids. "Didn't think they'd bleed this much.

Wolf pulled his shirt off: rubbing, smearing, and absorbing it. He reared back into the shroud of darkness.

"Have you seen what that pistol can do."

"No."

"Now you have." Their boots clanked against metal, pausing for seconds. "Riply, check it."

Wolf winced, digging his claws into his stinging skin.

Their armor ruffled. "Hmm. Probably tried to remove blood so he wouldn't slip. Or wounded."

"Anyone land their mark?" They received a no. "Move out then."

Their squad stormed past Wolf, he held his breath, listening to their heavy footfalls falter into the distant.

_That...worked?_

Wolf crept from the shadows, on his fours, heading into the center of the corridor, and lifting himself upright. He blinked with his mouth half agape, and head tilted to the side.

His ears and body jolted up from the click of a gun. Skipping a beat from the familiar, chilling voice, his fur stood on ends.

"Found ya," The poodle snide.

**. . .**

Steam billowed out from the vents of Peppy's rifle. "Don't learn do they?" Bullets whizzed by and crashed into the metal, zinging. "Who are they?"

Panther pressed his hands against the soldier's jury-rigged bandaged, blood seeped from their laceration. "Sallimites...? Silliments..., no. Sillimanites." He let out an awkward chuckled.

"Wait." James set his finger tips against his forehead. "The gang from Papetoon?"

"Less talking!" Peppy yelled, he recoiled his back against the chamber's door, sweat beat against his forehead.

_Can't surrender to them._

Ceasing fire, the downpour of bullets stopped.

"What are they doing?" Panther ask.

"Stopped being dumb." Peppy ears twitched. "Can't hear anything."

"How many are le-"

"Shhh." Peppy set his finger by his lip. His ears flicked as he raised a brow. The guard's groans subdued the other sounds. "I think they left?" He peeked his gun out for a moment, nothing happen. Peppy leaned back towards Panther, and whispered. "I...think...they did?"

_This isn't right._

"Gettin' reinforcement, if they're smart."

"James, shut it."

"Can't till my last breath." James tilted his head towards Panther, indicating at him. He mouthed, "Shoot."

 _Still dumb as always too_. Peppy sighed.

"Slow breathing, keep calm. You can make it." Panther's paws quivered.

James bared his fangs, and mouthed, "Shoot."

Peppy's scrunched his face up while crooked his lip. He shook head, ignoring his commands..

"Fucking **shoot** him!"

Panther's head slued up towards Peppy, eyes wide, a faint unsettling laugh escaped his quivering muzzle as his palms shot up in the air.

"James, for the sake of Lylat—Shut it!"

Peppy moved his jaw encircle before he yawned. "I'm tired of your bullshit." He wiped his nose with the back of his gloved hand. "Just shut it."

"You're not going to shoot, Panther?" He panted, sweat ran down his forehead.

"That'd be stupid." Peppy stretched his aching back, popping it. "Getting too old for this."

"...Thanks?"

"No need to th-"

A shotgun-like sound rung throughout the corridor.

A missile crashed into the wall at the end of the cell.

A flash of irrupting blinding light shot out.

And then a thud followed by searing, smothering, smog engulfed the room.

Shrapnel from the structure shot out, clattering as it struck the ground.

Peppy blinked, smoke dried his eyes. He coughed into his dusty arm cloth as the stifling, scalding cloud encroached into his sore aching lungs.

_Fucking hell!_

His ears twitched, searching for sound muffled by his 'allies' coughs and groans.

"No one hurt?" Panther eyes darted from person to person.

"Shh." Sweat trickled down Peppy's twitching brow. _Come on think!_ He clutched onto his chest, digging his hands into the cloth as a twinge shot throughout it. _Something fractured?_

Heavy, bolting footfalls rapped against metal.

_Dammit._

Rolling his back against the door, Peppy peeked half his body out as he aimed down the gun's sight: his eyes went wide.

Four shots bolted by.

Scorching pain surged through his shoulder.

He stumbled sideways, crashing onto the cold hard ground.

Muffled ringing sound blocked out the world.

His eyes locked with the blurred muzzle.

Peppy's world slowed.

Reality hit.

"Peppy!"

In a blink of an eye...

Panther snatched his rifle, firing down the corridor.

Ringing, rapid shots emitted from Panther's gun's muzzle.

The assaulting soldier's shield shot electricity as they returned fire.

Panther collapsed back against the wall, roaring in pain. He hip fired, striking his target.

Their body jerked back, dropping lifeless.

"This...is..what I get for..." Panther's body wilted, his back slid against the wall, smearing it with his blood. He slumped over clutching the side of his stomach as he sat.

Peppy's wavering, heavy eyes gazed down the hallway, tendrils crept up his partial vision, he inhaled then exhaled. _Didn't think it'd end like this._ Motionless, Peppy watched the soldiers load their launcher.

"Get up! Peppy, fucking hell!"

Metal bars rattled.

_Not...going to call me a punk ass bitch, again?_

_Hopefully you can take care of them._

_I hope..._

Scorching, sharp pain coursed through his shoulder's laceration, distracting himself from his thoughts. Peppy slide his head down towards his chest to peek at James, a faint smile crept up his cheeks.

_That's the James I know._

"Don't cry."

A shrilling wail echoed down the hall.

Peppy blinked, rearing his head towards the sound.

A floating red energy blade pulled out from the back of the armed rocket soldier, sparks danced across their body. A blade sliced through the carbon fiber protecting their neck.

The solder's pivoted around, aiming their rifles up towards the floating daggers.

"The hell did they go!"

Flashes of blue lit up the lobby as thundering fire reverberated down the corridors.

The solder's body jerked, shredding into mince meat.

Light glisten as it glided against the contours of the translucent, thin body. Their knife sheathed and energy blade flicked off. They dissolved into the air, darted and slipped to the side, and waited.

Hissing steam emitted from their rifles. "Anyone see 'em?"

"No.."

"Keep together."

The four canine squad bundled up in a circle.

Silence engulfed the moment.

"Call for back up."

"Can't comms are down."

"Movement ten O'clock!"

They fired on their left, shooting nothing but air.

"Hold fire, hold fire!"

Peppy watched as the guards fired off into different direction, and yelled out commands. His spindly arms wavered as he lifted his throbbing chest up. He crawled his way towards Panther.

"Keep you head down!"

"Shut it!" Peppy reached for the rifle in Panther's lap. He tugged it out from his grasp, and pulled the gun towards himself.

"Take care of the kids, okay?"

"The hell are you doing? Stop!"

Peppy rolled his back against ground, facing down the corridor. His arm strained from the weight of the rifle as he aimed down the sight.

The slit of the reticle lined up with a soldier's back.

_Easy, easy now._

His ear flicked from James' outcries.

Peppy's finger twitched by the trigger.

_Come on._

He inhaled, chest rising, he exhaled.

Quick burst of single fire darted down the corridor, striking into the back of the soldier in the center and breaking their shield.

Steam hissed from Peppy's rifle.

The squad pivoted, raising their gun muzzles at him.

Glint of rainbow hued lines tracked along the contours of the leaping translucent figure, their blades pointed down. They thrust their knives into the neck of the exposed soldier.

"Get him!" The soldier to the left of dying one cried out.

The three soldiers turned around firing at the dodging figure.

Light sheen off the contours, making lines of their figure the more they moved.

Peppy fired down the corridor. He made contact to one of the soldiers: piercing their chest. _Should be good enough_. Steam emitted from his rifle.

Flecks of green scales from Leon's head formed as the transparency dissolved. "Well, that took longer than expected." He stopped in place as their shots died down, Leon panted.

"Move, and you'll die." The soldiers pointed their wavering rifles at Leon.

"It's not polite to make threats." He leaned forward, arching his back with an arm raised by his chest, and the other out by his side. Both of his knives pointed backwards.

 _Dang, I'm tapped out_. Peppy's grip around the rifle loosen. He dropped it, rolling on his back, and giving James a thumb up. "Think We're good."

"What's goi-"

The soldier's echoing barks caught their attention.

"I said don't move!"

Leon's eyes tracked the frighten guard, watching them as they took short subtle steps back. "Or what? You'll miss?" He glimpsed at the other as they too crept away. "Hmm, having trouble?"

"J-just hold still dammit!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Leon bolted for the guard on his right, evading both of their fire.

His tail wrapped around their leg. Using his momentum, Leon swung himself around to latch onto their back; his knees pressed into them as his chest pulled backwards. Leon's laser blade pierced their armor's shield capacitor, sparks shot out. He thrust himself forward, stabbing the blade into the kevlar, and pushing it into their chest: blood oozed out.

_Well shoot, he's no bluff._

Leon flipped off of their back as their body sponged the bullets. Landing on his feet, he bolted to his right, and kept an eye on the soldier's muzzle.

"Peppy hey! Stay with me." James rattled the bars. "Come on say something!"

"I'm good, don't worry." Peppy set the tip of his fingers by his wound, giving it a tap. Clammy crimson stuck to them like glue as an abrupt twinge shot throughout his tense arm, causing him to wince. "I'm grazed."

_I hope._

The soldier cried out their last dying breath, it faltered into the corridors.

"Don't give me that bullshit." James rested his arm against the bar, and then his sweaty, ash stained forehead. "You're bleeding."

"I'm fine."

"Fuck no, stop."

Peppy swayed a lax, heavy hand through the air. "I'm fine." He let out a breathy chuckle before his heavy coughs stifled them. "Feeling..sleepy." His ears twitched from boots striking against the catwalk. "Think I'm going for a nap." Drowsiness cluttered his mind as he shivered.

_When did it get so cold?_

Leon stepped into the room, kicking Peppy's rifle away. " ' _Thanks_.' " He stepped over him, and made his way towards Panther's body. "Still breathing?"

Panther's eyes fluttered open, he lighten up. His gaze locked with Leon's, he let out a groan. "Yeah...Ch-che...check him." His limp hand rested against the ground as he struggled to point at the lifeless guard.

"Don't play hero." Leon bent his knees, and pulled an orange capsule from his suit's belt. He twisted the knob, poured an orange paste on the laceration, causing Panther to clench up and wince. Leon spread it with his hand. "Or you'll end up like him." He glimpsed at Peppy. "Now your back." He repeated the process on Panther's exit wound: making sure to cover all of it.

"Hey geck, why not help my friend?" James tapped his finger against the bar, trying to seize his attention.

Leon paid no heed towards James' pleads. He pulled out a round device from Panther's ear, pressed a small button on it, and spoke into it. "Channel clear?"

_"This is Echo Four, channel secure. Who is this?"_

" Leon, two wounded in the captive ward, and two dead."

_"Is it clear?"_

"Med bay, lobby, and wards are."

_"Got it, we'll send medical assistance, and back up."_

"Don't move." Leon stood up, and made his way towards Peppy.

James snarled. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Peppy blinked and yawned. "Shut it, James." Encroaching tendrils enveloped his vision. "Don't want to die...listening to you...bitch." He stared up at Leon. "Putting...me...ou-" He coughed. "Of my misery?"

"Don't do shit to him! Come on. Don't give up trust your instincts."

Faint, breathy chuckles escaped Peppy's numb lips. "Cheesy." He shut his heavy eyes. _Forgot how nice it was to hear that._

Leon pulled another capsule from his belt, removed the cap, and applied the pace to Peppy's wound.

"Don't think of this as a thank you."

**. . .**

Wolf held his arms in the air, facing the side of his head towards the poodle.

"Red eyed wolf, the prodigy." He said, aiming down his pistol's sight with one hand. "Supposedly as good as Star Fox."

_That's a compliment right? He did just compliment me?_

"Well?"

Wolf panted, sweat trickling down his forehead. "Yeah..." He shut his wavering eyes, clenched up his sore body, and winced.

_Can't stand that being pointed at me._

"You're coming with me."

He crept an eye open. "What?"

"Don't play stupid." The poodle took a step forward: he stopped at the pool of blood. "Cooperate, got it."

_Do something coward!_

"Yeah..." Wolf's finger's curled in. Fight _, fight back!_ He faced away, and stared at the ground. His eyes peeked at his holstered pistol. _Spin around and shoot him_. Wolf's quivering body froze in place.

The poodle extended his finger from his hand that clutched his short sword. He pressed into his ear piece. "Onyx do you copy?" He made his way towards Wolf, glancing at each cautious step.

_I have to kill him, I have to protect them_

_Panther, Fay, Leon._

_I have to do it._

_Do it!_

"Repeat, do you copy?" The poodle paused. "Anyone?"

_Shoot him._

_Shoot him._

_Shoot!_

A burning ire rushed through his veins, his heart pounded from the adrenaline, and his muscles tensed from the seething rage from within.

Wolf swung around, pulling his pistol from his holster.

His hands grasped cold steel.

The pistol's sight aligned with the enemy's chest.

Wolf's finger trashed against the trigger: blinding red light flashed as it emitted from the gun's muzzle. His hands jerked back from each shot.

Each striking bullet dissipated into the foe's shield. His boots slid against the blood, causing him to fall forward into it. The magnum with the blade slipped from their grasp; it slid towards Wolf.

Steam hissed from Wolf's pistol while its alarm blared.

" **Mother-fucker**!"

The poodle struggled to recuperate from his blunder, hands failing to find their baring on the slick floor.

_You're acting mor-_

Wolf shook his head, dropped his pistol to his side, and snatched the magnum in his shaking paws.

He aimed down its sight, a small red holograph appeared.

His foe eyes shrunk, body trembled, and he leaned his head and body down towards the ground. The poodle snarled as his eyes averted from Wolf.

 _Pigma is right._ A faint, cruel smile dimpled Wolf's cheek. He let out an unsettling chuckle. _That...look._ His finger snugged against the trigger. _That's what I've been looking for._

"You don't want to shoot, put it down." The poodle's blade pressed into the metal.

"What are you going to do?" Wolf's eye narrowed. _Why does this feel good?_ He took in deep breathes. _Is this what it feels like...to kill?_

"Slit your thro-"

" **I'm** in control here!" Wolf nudged the gun towards him, a chilling prick ran through his paws. Fay's voice whispered in his mind: _This isn't you._

Wolf's posture slumped, lowering his arms. He shut his eyes and shook his head, speaking below his breath, "I have to."

"Put the gun down, kid." The poodle used their arm to creep forward.

_You're not like your father._

Tears streamed from his face, staining his standing fur. His burning eyes wavered as his chest ached from each sniffle. "Don't move!" Wolf took a step back.

_Don't end up like him, stop._

"Put it down, and you'll live." The poodle knelt, using the blade as a crutch.

_Shoot him, shoot him,shoot him,shoot him,shoot him,shoot him,shoot him,shoot him,shoot him,shoot him,shoot him,shoot him,him,shoot him,him,shoot him,him, **shoot him! Shoot him!Shoot him!Shoot him!SHOOT HIM!**_

His foe stood up, eyes locked with his.

Burning, boiling bile churned in Wolf's contorted stomach. Each inhale seared his lungs as his foe's boots echoed down the hall.

Wolf's wavering finger nudged the trigger, failing to pull.

_Do you want to be like him?_

His foe took another step, shortening the gap.

Heavy footfalls ceased Wolf's mind.

Striking the cord of fear.

Before silence.

Light flashed out.

Earsplitting shrill cried from the gun.

The room became tinted in a hue of green.

Wolf's arms pulled back as he shut his eyes from the world.

Colliding and crashing into their chest, the bullet dissipated against their static barrier.

His foe boots slammed into the ground, sliding back as they bent their knees. he threw himself forward, and barreled towards Wolf: his shadow loomed over him.

Wolf's finger rapped the trigger.

Another bullet shot out, but struck in vain.

His heart raced, sweat ran, and his body froze.

_I'm...so sorry._

Blunt trauma shot throughout Wolf's body, a paper cut-like sensation flooded his mind. His back crashed onto the cold hard ground with his weight on top: bludgeoning, disorienting pain pounded his skull. An unsettling tingle from his left eye snuffed out everything before going numb.

Wolf's vision blurred as his body became seized by fear, refusing to budge.

Vile scalding, agonizing pang came from the laceration, which rived his mind.

Twisting the blade as it tugged against Wolf's blood shot eye, the poodle pulled his weapon out: crimson oozed off of it like glue.

"Hate the way you looked at me." He stood upright, and slid his hand against his blade, sloughing the blood from it. "Your legs will be next, if you dare."

Wolf covered his shut eye, blood seeped from it. He rolled onto his side, curling up into a ball and crying out in pain.

"Tsk, don't cry. It can be replaced." His floppy ears perked up from the sound of heavy clattering footsteps, coming from deep within the hallway. He pressed his finger against his ear piece. "Company, respond."

The poodle's eyes narrowed. "Company, respond!"

Metal boots pounded into the ground, edging their way towards their direction.

Andrew's voice carried down the hall, "We're closing in on him." His silhouette and a bulky, stubby armored one appeared in the distance. "Almost the-" They manifested from the shadows.

Andrew stared wide eyed and moth agape before he slipped behind the red plated suit.

"Who the hell are you?" The poodle raised their blade by their chest.

"Pigma." He snorted before he popped his knuckles. "Ring a bell?"

"Should it?"

"I worked with James."

"Who?"

" _Star Fox_." Pigma's green slit visor sheened. "How 'bout now?"

"Ah, the back stabber." The poodle's muzzle and brows furrowed. "Lost me a fortune."

Pigma extended his palms out as he shrugged. "Business."

"With Cornerians and apes?" The poodle reached for a holster behind their cape. "Could've made a living with me."

"Chump change isn't a living, now draw."

Andrew butted in, peeking his head out. "Hey, we need him alive, remember?" He revived no answer, and knocked on Pigma's helmet. "...Listen to me...!"

Wolf crawled towards the two.

"Hold on." The poodle withdrew their other magnum, and pointed it at Wolf who froze in place. "Don't want to lose him."

"Don't tr-"

" _SHHHHhhh_." Andrew slid in front of Pigma, he waved his arms X-shapes. "Let me speak!" He pivoted around, and coughed into his fist. "Now, now, that wouldn't be a good idea." He clasped his hands together, and set them between his legs.

"Oh Andrew, words wo-"

"Your ship is ours." Andrew eyes narrowed. "None of your squad is alive, I'm sure." He leaned his head back. "And if you shoot him, well. You'll be joining him."

"You're lying."

Andrew set his palm on his chest. "Me?" He grinned as he let out a snide laugh. "When have I lied to you?" He glanced at Wolf, watching the blood seep from his wound. "I'd suggest to agree with me before he dies."

Wolf's breathes faltered, his eye struggled to keep open as darkness enveloped the surrounding. Shivering from the biting chill, Wolf's body tensed up.

A lapse of tense silence ensued.

"Fine, you win." The poodle sheathed his blade and holstered his pistol. "I surrender." He raised his arms in the air.

"Good, see how easy it is." A toothy smile stretched across Andrew's face. "Everything is hunky-dor— Ah!" He flailed as Pigma shoved him aside and bolted for the poodle.

"Cheap dirty apes!" The poodle swung their pistol out of their holster, aimed down their sight, and fired.

The bullet fizzled into Pigma's armor and tinged as it left a mark.

Pigma halfway twisted his body, pulling his arm back as he had readied his strike.

Wolf watched in awe.

His fist plummeted down towards the poodle, light and crackles of fragmented bulbs of heat shot out from the impact. Pigma cratered the side of the poodle's skull as he'd snap his neck; he caused him to fly back a few inches from himself.

"What are you doing!" Andrew's extended his arms, his fingers curled. "Do you know what you've done!" Bulbs of sweat trickled down his forehead.

"You've caused a war!"

Andrew set his wavering palm on his forehead. "We can't handle it, what have you done."

"Orders." Pigma flicked his wrist, he opened and closed his fist.

Gargles and groans came from the poodle. His body twitched and jerked as he extended a pleading hand. "Not...Nnnnot...lik..." He dried heaved while his body convulsed.

Andrew clenched his teeth, he spoke below his breath, "Of course." His eyes trailed towards Wolf, he watched him whimper and crawl towards him. "Right, ahm." He faced away and pressed his finger against his ear piece. "Echo Four, come in." Andrew bobbed his head as he listen to them. "Uh-huh, yeah, no, no. I understand." His hand collapsed to his side.

"Have to move him ourselves."

Wolf collapsed against the floor, shallower and shallower breaths pushed his aching lungs. His heavy eye settled on Pigma's blurry boots that stood in front of him. Cold metal slid against his shivering back and thighs as his hands scooped Wolf up into his arms.

Pigma let out a heavy sigh.

"Don't ever play hero, pup."


	5. Chapter 4: Respite.

James leaned his shoulder against the bars, glancing at Leon. He watched each subtle movement even when Leon noticed his actions. He let out a heavy sigh and grumbled to himself. He shook his head and shrugged.

"I get that I'm hot, but could you keep your eyes off of me?" James grinned and snickered when Leon's eyes narrowed.

_Just thank the bastard, he did save him._

He pressed the side of his numb forehead between the bars. James' dry, cracking lips moved in an attempt to speak, but he'd lean back and huff.

James shut his bloodshot eyes when his lips clasped. He forced his mouth to move, speaking through his teeth. "Why'd you save him?" He flicked his nose, pressing his tense shoulder deeper into the bar.

Leon disregarded his words. His a blank face mocked James.

"Well?"

"Will it gets you to stop pestering me?

"Answer my questions, then sure."

"Code of the Mayodian."

"Didn't ask for gibberish, I asked why."

"Typical _dog_." Leon set his cupped hands below his chin.

"Wait, are you serious?" James brows pressed together as he jerked his head back. "That wasn't bullshit?" He smirked when the tool curled his hands into a fist. His grin stretched across his muzzle and he chuckled. "Ooo, did I strike a nerve?" His remark made Leon release his grip.

_Look like he's got buttons, this will be fun._

"Oops, didn't mean to disrespect your dying culture." James shrugged, displaying a sliver of his toothy grin.

"Last longer than a fading title."

James let a out short burst of agitated laughter. His brows furrowed before he bared his fangs. "What was that?" Searing rage coursed through his clenched fist.

Leon kept a stoic stare. "You're a hand in the grave."

A vein tensed on James' forehead. "Better run when the defense force comes."

"Don't keep me waiting for too long, please."

"Be waiting to put a bullet through your da-" James' fur shot up.

"Doubt you'd land a hit."

_Mother-fucker!_

"Think I can't aim? I'll hit you from twenty paces!"

"Don't make hollow threats, I hate being disappointed."

"Do you know who the fuck I am!" James' dry, itching throat strained when he yelled, "I'm the most important person in all of Lylat." He pointed at himself, his arm wavered from his hand's weight. Sweating and shivering from his boiling body, he panted.

Leon shut his eyes.

"Have you unified a federation or stolen land?"

_Does he have brain damage?_

"Okay...what the hell does that have to do with me?"

"You say you're important, yet." Leon's eyes crept open. "I haven't heard of you."

"Because you live on a rock." James rotated his shoulders, popping them. He narrowed his eyes. "If you know who I was, you'd be begging for mercy."

"I don't, what a shame."

James' brows twitched. "Damn well it's a shame, it's going to be when they come. Just wait." His forehead throbbed, he set his hand on it, wiping away the running bulbs of moisture. "I'm more important than a piece of paper."

"But not a race." The end of Leon's lip frowned.

"Tchah, who gives a shit?" James scratched at his tense, boiling arm. "After what you guys did, you deserve this."

 _What the hell is going on with me?_ He looked at the blotches of blood on his claws.

"To pay for our past blunders?"

"Yeah sure, whatever, I don't give a shit." James shook his head. His body simmered from the inside. _Hell_. He clutched his chest, panting as the tension compressed his lungs.

"About time."

"What do you mean?" James' sweaty body slued to the side as he sank his claws into his blazing, blistering flesh.

"You'll understand our pain."

More blood oozed from his festering wounds.

_Stop._

Quivering in place, James hunched over and kept his hand in front of himself.

_Stop._

He clenched his teeth, flexing his arm. James' claws inched their way closer to his lacerations. His unkempt fur stood up.

"May you relish in Venom's benediction." Leon grinned.

James compressed his arm against the bars with his chest. _Not going out to a damn bug._ He whined, the light shined the glint in his eyes. "Think a rash is going to keep...me...ah. "He paused to take a breath. "Down." His heart thrashed as he clutched his chest. James blinked, swaying his body side to side while the world around him spun. _Come on, I've been through worse_. He struggled to control his weak hand.

"Do hope it's not fatal." Leon watched James dig his claws into his own chest. "Can't end so soon."

" **Shut** it!" James whimpered, his marred, stinging flesh peeled off in strands from the gashes. He sank his fangs into his dry gums: blood oozed from them. _Am I falling apart?_ James' heavy body wilted. _Did I fail? ...Fox... No, not yet._

James inhaled the chilling air into his crumbling lungs. He coughed from the warm secretion of his own blood that came from his conroting stomach. James legs wavered as he rose his laden chest into the dividing wall. _Not until you're safe._

Leon's muffled footsteps made James' ears twitch. James' eyes darted towards him. Leon stood in front of of him with his arms crossed. "You're looking a bit tired." He extended his hand, and shoved James off of the bars.

_Bastard!_

James crashed his right shoulder into the ground. His head slammed against it too as his hand slid against the floor. He yelped when the blunt force of the IV stand collapsed on top of him.

He fought to keep his heavy eyes open as the world around him faded to black.

  
Leon sighed. "I need medical assistance to captive ward."

  
**. . .**

Darkness consumed Wolf's vision. His shut eye wavered as the welding weight kept it shut. Jolting from the sudden shot of his nerves, his body went numb and his head felt light. The subtle blips of the heart monitor made his ears flick.

_Am I alive?_

Fay's muffled voice rung in Wolf's ears, each bark made him wince.

"Daniel, Daniel? Wake up, come on."

Wolf felt a cloth gloved hand nudge his shoulder. He grumbled some words before he attempted to speak. "Too...sleepy, come back. Later, something...ugh, gator?"

His fur, ears, and tail shot up as Fay shook him. "Ugh-ah... don't touch me!" Wolf's eye kept shut, he leaned forward and swatted at the air, stopping her. He rubbed his sweaty forehead with his quivering paw.

_Can't even sleep._

"Hey now, take it easy."

Wolf's drowsy head bobbed up and down. "Don't shake me then."

"Then don't talk in ya sleep, silly."

"I whaaaa _AAAt_?"

"Yeah, ya were like. _Oh-Panther, Ohhhh, Panther! Ugh, fuck_!"

"I don't have dreams like that!" Wolf's cheeks flushed as his chin quivered. His eye twitched while he tried to open it.

Wolf rubbed his left, itchy eye, his palm slid against an oval cloth patch with strands on its ends. _Huh_? Wolf picked at it with his sagging, tingling finger. "Is this a prank?" He let out faint chuckles. " _Fay_?" A dopey smile dimpled his cheeks. _I feel funny_. He kept messing with the piece of fabric.

"Daniel...stop." Fay gripped Wolf's hand, setting it down by his hip. Her voice faltered, "Can you remember anything?"

"Ugh, we were hanging out and then..." Wolf rose a brow. "Something about Andrew..." He furrowed them as he tighten his eye and clasped his lips.

"Dani-"

"Nope, nothing." He faced her, a toothy smile stretched across his muzzle.

"Anyway, I think you should get more rest."

"Huh, I feel fine." Wolf yawned and stretched. "Feel kind of funny, and my eye won't stop bothering me." He rubbed the patch with his palm. "What did you do?"

"Umm, err, ugh." Fay paused. "You might not like this but..."

"Ya fell down some stairs."

_Sounds like me._

"I..." Wolf scratched his forehead before he picked at the eye patch again. "Remember something like that?"

_Couldn't have been anything bad could it, right? I mean, right? I'm not crazy am I? No, crazy would be someone who devoted all their life to get revenge on someone, or hold up rivalry for a dumb reason. Good thing I'm not like that._

"Yeah, and ya damaged your eye, pretty bad."

Wolf froze in place, silence throttled the moment.

Visceral vile dread grasped his tensing chest. His breathes became rapid as his mind went blank.

He moved his mouth as if to speak, but his words became seized in his searing throat.

Wolf's heart sank while apart of him: died.

Nothing but the bitter chill of reality surged through his veins.

Nothing but dashed dreams came to mind.

Nothing but emptiness.

Wolf's eyelid wavered, tears welled beneath it.

  
"Are you oka-"

"You're joking, right?" Wolf rubbed the patch, he slumped over, resting his elbows against his thigh and cradling his head in his palms. He slipped his claw beneath the cloth, pulling it up.

"Daniel, stop!" Fay clutched his wrist, she pulled his arm away. "It's not a joke, ya lost your eye." She let go of him.

"From falling?" Wolf rubbed his arm where she gripped him.

"Yeah."

Wolf crept his eye, blinking from the white, blinding rays of light that flooded his vision. Fay's yellow and red, liverish room appeared from the fading light.

Wolf squinted his eye, moved his lips encircles, and pressed his brows together. He wiped away the strand of tears and faced to the left at Fay. "I...I failed..."

"What?" Fay tilted her head to the side, she set her hand on his shoulder and gave him gentle rubs.

"N-nothing, just thinking."

"About?"

_How I never will be able to fly again._

"I...can't see how I lost it..." Wolf rose a brow.

"Well duh, you can't see."

"I wasn't making a pun..."

"I can see that."

"Fay..."

"What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood, sheesh." Fay removed her hand from him.

Wolf collapsed back into the medical bed. His eye trailed towards the IV stand next Fay. "Was it that bad?"

Fay twirled a strand of fur on her ear. "Oh-yeah, it was awful."

He rolled his head to his right, facing Panther. Wolf's eye shot open as he stared at his wounded friend. Pitting panic shot throughout his quivering stiff body. He reared back and faced Fay. "W-what." His finger twitched as he pointed over his shoulder at Panther. Wolf's body wilted. "Happen? Is he okay?"

"Umm, ugh." Fay crossed her arms, she raised one up to set her finger against her cheek and tapped against it. Her eyes darted from one side of the room to the next: She stared at the bathroom on the far left, she shook her head as she faced towards the exit behind her, and mumbled to herself before she stared at the kitchen behind Wolf's bed.

Her eyes settled on a kitchen knife.

"He got stabbed."

"W-what? How?"

"One of the prisoners got bowed up and shanked him."

"W-what..."

Fay's brows twitched as her forehead built sweat. Her eyes settled away from Wolf. "Oh-yeah, he did. Turns out one of them made a...ugh." She sank her fangs into her lip. "Shiv?" She snapped her fingers. "Yeah, yeah, that!"

"Will he be okay?"

"Oh-yeah, he'll just be weak, and a little loopy." She spun her hand encircles by the side of her ear. "If he says anything weird, don't believe him."

Wolf wiped away the stand of tears.

_They wouldn't do that, would they?_

Wolf scratched his forehead, musing on her words. He'd stare up at the ceiling before his eye settled on his blanket. He raised a brow when he picked at his eye patch. His mind went blank while his dizziness settled in. He sucked air through his dry fangs.

"Wasn't Leon..on when we." Wolf hummed as he brooded. "Were out?"

Fay sat her hands on her hips. "Ya look starving, let me get ya something."

  
"Umm.. Fay?"

"Don't worry it'll be something small."

_Something off._

Wolf flopped back against his bed. He faced Panther, watching his shallow breaths escape his mouth. He winced when Fay flicked the back of his ear. "Ow..." He rubbed it. "What?"

"Ya gonna get heart burn worrying like that." Fay stepped behind the counter next to his bed, a moment later, the sound of the opening refrigerator door made his ears flick.

Wolf's heavy eye settled on Panther's face, he watched his thin, sagging whiskers and twitching muzzle. The sleeping beauty had a strand of drool seep from his mouth. He felt a mix of disgust and delight from Panther's innocent expression.

_Is it creepy to watch him sle-_

" **Daniel**?"

An abrupt jolt shot through Wolf, he slumped his posture as his eye widen, crossing his arms and curling up.

"Here" Fay handed him a chocolate pudding and spoon.

"T-thanks."

She shook her head and return behind the counter.

Wolf kept a blank face as he blinked. His eye wandered towards the entrance. He squinted at it and leaned forward, checking the bundled up cloth bag. A muzzle of a stuff animal poked out.

"Is...that my stuff?"

"Hm?"

"The bags, umm." Wolf's numb head throbbed. He dragged his arm with drowsy movement as he pointed his lax hand at the bags. "There."

"Oh-ugh, yeah." Fay's loud munch on chips grated Wolf's ears. "I stole a piece of that stuff you had." She smacked her lips.

"Why?"

"I was hungry."

"No, I mean..." Wolf's light arms crashed onto his waist. His heavy body refused to budge as he struggled to lean his laden chest forward. "Why?" His eye fluttered and head drooped.

"Are you going to eat?"

"What? Ugh, what was I saying?"

Three light raps knocked against the door, catching their attention. Andrew's muffled voice carried from behind it. "Hello? O'Donnells? Are you there?"

"Hold ya horses, I'm coming." Fay's huffed when Andrew knocked again. "I said I'm coming." She stomped her way towards the door before she opened it. "What?"

Andrew clasped his hands together by his chest. "Ah, if it isn't the runt of the litter."

" _Excuuuuse_ me, What did ya just say?"

_So loud, need sleep._

"Nothing, I didn't sa-"

" **The** hell you **did**!"

Wolf waved his droopy hand up and down through the air. "Don't yell, please. Headache, pain."

"Ah, good. Wolf is here."

"Ya ain't talking to him, you pointed ear bastard."

"Don't be so rude in front of the kids." He paused. "You'd be an awful role model."

"Hell-no."

"What!"

"I'm not watching those brats."

Wolf craned his heavy head up to see two familiar kids behind Andrew. _Oh-poopy-doodles._

"Huh, what? Haha...ugh." Andrew paused. "Guess you read right through me."

"It's bad enough I got him." Fay pointed behind herself at Wolf.

Wolf waved at them "I'm a spaceship." he shot his fist into the air. "VROOOOooom, lift off!" He collapsed back into his bed. "Oh-wait, I'm crashing!" He giggled before they turned into maniacal sobs. "I'm never going to pilot again." He leaned to the side, crying to his palms. "I'm a one eyed useless idiot..."

" ** _AHHHHHH_**!"

Wolf Rolled off of the bed and crashed his chest into the ground, flailing his body about as he whimpered.

"Did he hit his head?"

"Na, just loopy from the drugs. Anyway, my hands are full."

"Please, I can't."

Wolf cried out, "Help, I can't get up."

"I can't either, and hold on Daniel." The sound of the sliding door caught Wolf's attention, he stared at Andrew's wedge foot between the door.

"You're the only one who can help me." Andrew struggled with her as he pulled the door open for a brief moment. The two went back and forth. "Please!"

Fay grunted, snarling and spatting. "No, now leave." .

"I can't, please just watch them for a bit." Andrew shoved the door open, he panted.

"Ugh. Fine."

"Thank you, thank you so much." Andrew clasped his hands together like a prayer, and bowed his body forward. "What do you say, kids?"

Both the young apes spoke in unison while they stepped through the door.

"Thank you, you dumb _bitch_."

Fay spoke through her teeth. "Ungrateful brats."

"Hey, hey now. They don't know better, now be good." Andrew waved at them before he slipped away.

"Hey, wait, ah-dang."

Fay slammed the door behind her, swiveling around to face the nuisances. "Y'all be listening to me." She pointed at herself. You got that ya-" Her eyes narrowed as the two pulled out flat hand-held game consoles and ignored her. She sighed and returned to the countertop. But before she made it, she picked up Wolf from behind, hoisting him up onto the bed.

"Is Panther going to be okay?" Wolf's puppy dog eye wavered, his ears pinned back, and his posture slumped as he sniffled.

"I'd be more worried about ya, honestly." Fay patted his shoulder. "Let me...get you a new packet." She picked up the crinkled pudding and spoon.

_I should of been there to protect him...what was I thinking before?_

Wolf crossed his arms, hugging himself and resting against the bed once more. _What was I doing?_ He Faced Panther, his eye trailed down him.

 _What was I thinking?_ Wolf picked at his eye patch.

"We're hungry," The kids cried.

"Ah, hell." Fay's voice became harsh, "Okay, yeah, fine...what do ya want?"

"Roasted lobster with nice fancy sauce."

"Burgers, got it."

"Burgers?"

"Oh, it's a deliciously, now shut up."

The fridge's door made a swooshing sound before the burners crackled and patty thud into the pan.

The sizzling flesh made Wolf's ear flick.

The smell of searing, smoking meat made his nostrils flare.

His heart raced. Mind going numb. Wolf clung his claws into his chest, he dug deeper. His heavy breathes became short.

Blotches of sweat formed on his forehead.

Wolf's quivering body tensed up as his teeth clenched.

His unease stomach contorted while bile built up.

He curled up, eye widen and trembled.

A flash of corpses: mangled.

He shut his eye and set his quivering, sweaty palms over them.

A knife being sharpen sounded like nails against chalkboard.

_Make it stop._

Wolf's claws dug deeper and along his skin, warm crimson oozed from his searing laceration.

_Make it stop._

He hyperventilated. He clenched his dry teeth.

_Make it stop._

_A blade dragged along in the void, it chased after him. Wolf peeked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of his frightful stare._

A muffled voice spoke out.

"Mr. Awe you okay?"

Wolf's brows twitched, he mumbled words. His eye crept open and peeked through his fingers. Fur as white as snow made his skin crawl. The haunting hallucination returned, shrinking his pupil.

_He faced away, running:a cowrd. Wolf's laden body moved as if in water, he'd sprint and flail, but to no avail. The sword rushed towards him._

The blade in the night hilt became wrapped in white fingers. Heavy boots trudged against the void, they came closer and closer, until, the poodle lunged.

Wolf shut his eye and wailed, clutching his forehead as he balled up.

" _ **Get the fuck away from me**_!"

**. . .**

Peppy's nose twitched, he blinked as his heavy eyes dragged across the ceiling. He stared at the IV stand. _Oh, so now I get one._ He rubbed his eyes with his hand before he ran it down his muzzle, huffing.

Abrupt, acute pain shout through his left shoulder. He winced, clenching his teeth.

_Right, almost forgot._

Rotating his his head, Peppy popped his neck. "Don't even get a reward, dang." He leaned up, his eyes locked on a small portable table: a bowl of lemongrass carrot soup with plastic wrapped around its rim, a small slice of carrot cake, and a roasted carrot salad.

_Way to play on the stereotype._

Peppy's stomach growled, he set his hand on it, and spoke below his breath, "Shouldn't complain, about time I got real food."

He leaned over the rails of the bed, his feet touched the ground. Peppy grunted when another nerve-racking pang shot through his left arm and chest.

_Couldn't at least have given me pain killers._

Peppy set himself upright, dragging and shuffling his feet on the ground. He made it towards the table and grabbed the side of it before he pulled it back towards the the bed.

The wood scrapped against the floor.

The plates inched their way closer to the edge when the table rocked as its legs dragged .

Peppy sat down, the table wobbled.

The inclined tableware went back and forth.

It all stopped, resting in place.

_Now, what first._

Peppy rubbed his hands together, he extend one out and over the food, and picked up a fork.

It crashed against the soup, nudging it and causing the table to rock once more.

The orange liquid slosh.

The plate rocked back and forth like a seesaw, inching its way closer to its demise.

Peppy nudged the plate back onto the table. He stuck the fork into the salad, and made work on it.

His teeth shredded the hard crunchy salad and soft greens. The savory brown sauce tickled his dry tongue. He finished it, wiping the stains from his muzzle with his glove.

Peppy nudged the plate aside, he pulled the cake towards himself, digging in with the side of his fork, and taking a small piece at the end

The sweet tang of the fluffy frosting made him hum. Peppy chewed, letting the dry soft bits of bread rest in his mouth. He wallowed in his toughts.

_It's been too long._

The faint images of a small apartment on the desert city's outskirt emerged. Its sun bleached concrete wall remained the same.

He took another piece of the cake. He stared down at it, eyes glistening from the moisture.

Lucy's voice rung in his mind. " _Dad_." Peppy mused on her and Fox, Their faces mottled with flower. His ear twitched when he thought of Fox's innocent voice, _"W-we tried to make you a cake, dad_." Their smiles made his heart lighten.

The Arwing's alarms blared, fire crackled, and his body tensed.

Peppy set the fork down, he set his wavering paw on his forehead: the gash still there.

The thought of his family's anguished expression pulled his stomach under. His twitching brows furrowed.

_Almost threw it all away._

Peppy wiped away the tears. _Should've never thought of it_. He let out a purgative sigh, relaxing himself. _Can't let it happen again._ He took his time with the cake before he made it to the soup.

Undoing the plastic wrap, Peppy stared at the chunky soup. _Looked...better a moment ago_. He sucked air through his teeth and shrugged. _Food is food._

He took a sip of the cold, slimy soup. Peppy's lip clasped and sucked in as one eye shut. He stopped, smacking his lips and moving his muzzle encircles. _Slop is better than this_. He shuddered from the aftertaste of lemongrass.

Peppy took another sip, gulping the rest down. He flicked his tongue against to roof of his mouth from the bitter, chunky texture. His lips pressed against each other from the queasy feeling pitted in his stomach.

"Was it pleasant?" Leon's eyes settled on Peppy.

"It's perfect." Peppy faux a smile, he raised his hand up in the air with an okay gesture. "Tell the cook they did wonderful."

"You just did."

"Wait, you made this?" Peppy rose a brow, staring at him perplexed. He tilted his head to the side for a moment before he nodded. "You did good."

Leon kept silent.

"But, I got to ask why?"

"Debt."

Peppy scratched the side of his head. "For?"

"Helping."

_I didn't do anything._

"I helped you?"

"Not I."

Peppy wiggled his nose, he set his hand on his chin. "What exactly did I do?"

"You redeemed yourself." Leon leaned back into the chair, resting his head against the wall.

"Okay..." Peppy nodded. "I don't think I should be the one thanked." He paused to take a breath, hesitating to speak. "Thank you for saving me."

Leon kept silent, his cold, blank stare sent a spike of apprehension down Peppy's spine.

"Was that apart of the debt?"

"Yes."

Peppy crossed his arms, he leaned his back against the wall. "What do you mean by debt?"

"You Cornerians wouldn't understand."

"Hard to understand when we don't know."

"Or care."

"Again, hard to when we don't know."

Leon's eyes narrowed. "Shows how your race has forgotten."

"What do you mean?" Peppy blinked.

"Have the _dogs_ taken your culture too?"

Peppy squinted for a second, he clicked his tongue against his bucktooth. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Central."

"Ah, see. I'm not from there."

"You're not?" Leon stared with a blank face.

"Nope."

"Hmm, guess I've been mistaken."

They went silent.

"So, is the debt thing a bravado?"

Leon's eyelid twitched. "No."

"Ah, sorry. Ugh, culture thing?" Peppy leaned forward, setting his hands together on his lap. He received a nod from Leon. "What is it?"

Leon cupped his hands, rubbing his thumb along his pointer finger. He kept silent.

_Was that too personal?_

"Say, ugh." Peppy tapped his finger against his muzzle. "Do you know if that, hmm." He paused to think, setting his hand over his mouth and rubbing it against it. "Did that wolf make it?"

"O'Donnell?"

"Was that the grey wolf?" Peppy received a nod. "Do you know him?"

"Don't try to get comfy with me."

"Okay, sorry about that." Peppy pointed at him. "Say, if you get me a book to read, I'd stop."

"My debt is paid."

_Dong, was worth a shot._

"So...did he make it?"

"Why do you care?" Leon's eyes narrowed.

"At least have someone chummy."

"Attempting to corrupt him with your mongrel propaganda?"

"Chill with the whole racial stuff."

Leon's nostrils flared, his cupped hands balled into fists. "Says the ungrateful species with a home."

_Ah hell._

"Look." Peppy extended his palm out, halting Leon. "I don't know what your issue is with me, but stop." He paused, and flicked his tongue against his bucktooth, making a clicking sound. "I don't know the story. But don't hold that grudge against me for something." He set his hand on his chest. "I didn't do."

"Naive creature, shut your mouth."

Peppy faced away, raising his brows as he nodded. _He's not worth it_. He clasped his lips, a surge of ire went through his lax hands. He curled his fingers in and out. "You can't put thi-"

"You stole our home, mock our beliefs, and _don't_ acknowledge your wrong doings, ungrateful roaches."

Peppy refaced Leon, he extend his hand out with a finger pointed up in the air. "One." His eyes narrowed. "I don't know Corneria's history. You can't put my ancestors mistakes on me... I'm guessing they stole Central, right?"

"Spilled our blood, raped us, and erased our existence." Leon's eyelid twitched. "And now they cover it with ignorance, typical." Leon panted. "The past you tried to erase will be coming back. We will have our home and your race will pay."

"For a mistake?" Peppy swayed his extended palm. "You want to cause the very same thing you hate?"

"Our revenge is justice for the cruelty of yours."

Peppy shook his head. "Colour it in any shade you want, but it's still the same."

"You'll pay for genocide."

A sinking twinge struck Peppy's hurt, the thought of Fox and Lucy clutched his mind. "With genocide?"

"We won't do what your kind did." A faint smile stretched across Leon's cheek. "It'll be quic-"

James' voice roared, "The **fuck** you will." He leaned up from his bed, clutching his left bandaged arm. "I won't let a single one of you mother-fuckers live."

_Damnit James._

Leon leaned back, setting himself straight. "Silence _dog_ , else I'll put a muzzle on you."

"Try it."

"Perhaps cut your tongue out as well."

"What are you waiting for then." James leaned forward, baring his blood coated fangs.

"Orders."

"Orders?" Peppy said, "Hold on now, that wolf said that wouldn't happen."

" _If_ you comply." Leon grinned.

"Like hell I will, you lay a hand on Peppy and yo-"

"Shut it, James."

"Don't give me that sh-"

"Stop, you're being an idiot." Peppy set his hand on his forehead when James yelled.

"I am? I am!" James pointed at himself. "Says the guy who got us in this mess." He cocked his hand back before he shot it out, extending his finger towards the wall. "You ran and then you." James shook his head, chuckling. "Fucking worked with them. You worked with the enemy!"

_He's going to give me an aneurysm._

"To save us."

"Yeah _sure_ , use that damn excuse!"

"You never appreciate the things I do."

" _I_..." James sighed. "Okay, you're right, sorry."

"They're still people, you can't forget that." Peppy swept his hand down along his muzzle to his chin.

"They're our enemy."

Leon blinked, bewildered by the two's bickering.

 _Oh for lylat's sake_. Peppy shook his head, huffing. "This isn't our fight. We had one job, and were supposed to jet. But you wanted to stay, why?"

"What about the kids? Do you want them to grow up in this?"

Peppy paused from the harrowing dread. His hand trembled as his nose twitched. He became tongue tied and silenced his words. His heart sunk for a moment when despair coursed through his veins.

_They're still people, they don't deserve this, right?_

"Well?"

He kept quiet.

"That's what I thought."

"No, even then. This isn't the answer."

"Words are cheap, typical Cornerian."

Peppy flicked his tongue against his bucktooth. He sank it into his lip as compressing tension built in his temples. _This is..._ He clenched his hands into a fist. _Getting to be too much._ Peppy pointed at Leon. "Hold on, let me straighten this."

"You people don't care for-"

"Ah-nuh-uh-U-Ah, no." Peppy waved his finger side to side. "I get it, you have a grudge, but let me sort this out so I can handle that later, please."

"Incompetent imbecile." He leaned foreward and hissed. "You cannot snub me!"

_I'm talking to children._

"I'm not...'snubbing' you. I simply have to talk to James, and then. We can handle our problem." Peppy huffed, he waited in silence for a reply, Leon seized his attention when he leaned back and return to his calm state. _That works_. "Okay, James."

"Don't pull your mind mombo-jumbo shit on me." He waved his arm through the air. "Don't want to hear it."

"Too bad, that's what happens when you argue." Peppy leaned back, setting his hands together and relaxing his shoulders. "Now, what was it you said?"

"I'm not saying."

"So, I'm right?" Peppy ear leaned to the left, honing in.

"Tchah, no, what you did was wrong. For Lylat's sake, you're siding with people who tried to kill us."

"Because I what?" Peppy paused. "Don't want to let us die? That I'm grateful they haven't killed despite that we've killed _plenty_ of them!"

"No."

"What is it then? Or are you afraid of an ass chewing?"

"Right, like you ever won an argument." James snickered

"I have, and I'll do it again. So, tell me." Peppy shook his head when James pulled more bullshit out of his ass. "How are they our enemy? "

"You know what they're planning, and are you just going to be buddy-buddy with the guys who tried to kill us."

"Yeah, but...I don't think it's going to be as bad as you think." _I hope._ "And we did open fire first."

"You heard the fucker, you really want Fox and Lucy to go through that?"

Slipping his hand into his pocket, Peppy clutched onto his wallet. "If..and I mean if." He shut his eyes, musing on his kids. "They're as bad as he says." Peppy glimpsed at Leon. "We'd be dead, tortured, or wouldn't even be treated with care." Peppy paused to collect his thoughts. "But we've been treated...I wouldn't say well, but it could be worse." He focused on this thoughts. "So, I don't think this war is going to be like what you think."

James shook his head. "Are you listening to yourself? You said it's okay for wa-"

"No-no-no. I didn't" Peppy flicked his tongue against his bucktooth. "I never said that, I said it's not as bad. Whoever the leader is, isn't uncivil."

"He's starting a war, it can end if he dies. What are you not getting!"

"No, it just means who ever is in line takes his place."

"No, it will all fall apart, fucking listen."

"How?" Peppy stared up at the ceiling. He rose a twitching brow, shook his throbbing head, and sharpen his tone, "Why are you so hellbent on this?"

"Do you want to **see** our kids die?" James' voice reverberated throughout the room.

"No, I don't, but not at the cost of ge-"

"Why the _fuck_ are you defending them?" James panted.

"They want us dead, they want us to be slaves, they want to take everything we have!"

"James..."

"Don't you want our kids to be safe? At any cost, no matter what. Or do you want them to die?"

Peppy kept silent.

"All I have to do is kill Andross and it ends."


	6. Chapter 4 Part Two.

Wolf froze, trembling. He extended his claws out, one splayed hand forward and the other back by his head. The young ape ran away, he hug his brother by the couch and hid behind him. Wolf's dilated eye wavered as the world spun and blurred.

His ears twitched from the echoing sound of gunfire.

His nose flared from the vile smell of the invading, cooking flesh.

His heart raced as Fay cried out his name.

Wolf's eye locked with a flash of white fur by his right shoulder.

" **Get away**!"

Wolf flinched while curled up into a ball. Shutting the world out. He mumbled under his breath. The patient gown crinkled. His throbbing forehead drenched with sweat tensed up when Wolf bared his fangs and his muzzle furrowed as his chin quivered to the ensnaring fear.

The poodle's arm reached for him an inch away.

_I don't want to die._

_I don't want to die._

_I don't want to die._

The potent rush of flight surged. His claws splayed out. Wolf's eye locked onto the Poodle's. Fay's hand made contact. The cloth texture of her glove made Wolf freeze. He whined as he panted and wept. _What's wrong with me?_

Fay's soft voice soothed his alerted ears. "I'm here, I'm here." She embraced him, wrapping her arms around his quivering back. She set her cheek against the side of his forehead. "Would you like to talk?"

Wolf sniffled, tears poured from his shut-eye like a cascading waterfall. He spoke, his voice masked by his arms.

"I want to be hugged."

Her arms tighten around him.

The back of Wolf's lips wavered. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto the bed on top of him. She yelped as he tightening his grip, and his voice became breathy.

"I'm scared."

"I know, I know. I'm not going anywhere."

"It...felt like..." Wolf opened his eye to her blue soothing ones. He trailed off in thought from her white as the murderer's fur.

"Daniel, its..." Eyes trailing away, Fay ears and brows sunk. "Just a nightmare, don't worry."

Wolf snapped. "But I felt it!" He released her as his eye widen, letting her stand up beside him. He leaned back on the bed and stared down towards the ground.

_It was real, wasn't it?_

His body kept tense from the smell of burnt flesh. His ears twitched from the sizzling sounds and pops of oil.

Fay huffed before she made her way towards the burners. "Sorry Daniel."

"Is the dog stupid?" One of the kids asked.

The other joined in. "Uncle's right, dogs are bad." He stuck his tongue out.

"That's enough out of y'all, Not another word, y'hear?" Fay paused, the sound of an opening trash can lid made Wolf's ears flick and his body tense when the plastic bag rattled.

Fay's phone rung.

"Hello? Oh-hey Dad." She paused. "Huh, wait what...no." Her voice faltered into whispers.

Wolf's heavy eye shut, his distorted mind drifted off for minutes until his cheek became dimpled by a round plastic object.

" **Where** the fuck did y'all find that."

His eye shot open as his posture wilted and curled up. His shrunken pupils fixated on the kids.

The kid in front pointed over his shoulder at his brother. "He found it."

"No I didwent, you did, you did! Stop lying." He shoved his brother.

Wolf's eye settled on Panther as the monstrous tip of the dildo slapped the side of his cheek. _This is what I deserve: my divine punishment._

"Ah hell, knock it off, y'all. That's it! Timeout." Fay paused. "Get in there or else!"

"Why wehaven to listen to you? You're just a dog."

"Uncle says their bitches, dumb fucking bitches," The other said before he laughed. "Stupid bitches."

"Yeah, Uncle says wehavent have to listen to dogs."

Wolf's grip tighten around himself when Fay's breaths became snorts

Wolf's cheek dimpled, each time the kids poked him. He blinked while he clenched and open his fingers as he gained motor control. He snatched the dildo before it jabbed him again.

His eye locked on theirs. He narrowed it as his brows furrowed. Wolf's breathes became slow and heavy with a low growl.

"Get this the _**fuck** _ out of my face."

Wolf flashed his fangs. "Before I have to." He let go of it, watching the two kids rushing to put up the dildo into Fay's room. They made their way into the one by the couch and shut the door behind them.

"Give me a moment, Dad."

Fay stared wide-eyed, she blinked before she shook her head and made her way beside Wolf's bed. Her light footfalls rung in his perked ears.

He halfway spun himself around to face her. Wolf's eye met with her innocent ones. Fay's aghast expression halted his splayed claws. He sank them by his waist as a pitting pang grasped his heart.

_I'm sorry._

Wolf's puppy dog eye wavered as his chin quivered. Tears streamed down his face once more. "I didn't mean to be bad." His nose twitched as he sniffled.

"Don't worry, they deserved it." Fay patted Wolf's back. "Anyway, I have to go."

"Why?"

"Dad needs me."

_But I need you too._

"O-oh, that's...okay."

"Daniel?"

"H-hmm, I'm okay." Wolf raised his palms up by his chest, waving them in front of himself. "Really." He wiped away the tears.

"Ya sure?"

Wolf nodded. "U-umm...Panther might need you." He slumped his poster and dipped his head by his shoulders as he stared away.

"If anything happens call me, oh. And." Fay bent over, she undid Wolf's bandage for his IV catheter before she pulled the needle out of his arm. "Drink fluids, nothing hard, got it?"

"Yeah..."

"If ya get any nightmares..." Fay peeked her head up towards the kitchen counter. She faced him.

"Stay out of the kitchen, and stay put." She patted his shoulder, made her way towards the kitchen. Sounds of silver rattled before she took the IV stand back into her room. "Okay, that everything?"

_Please don't go._

"I think so..." Wolf's ears pinned back as his tail curled by his side. He searched for things around the room as Fay made her way towards the exit. His eye darting from object to object but failing to find anything. "F-Fay."

_Please don't go._

She stopped with her hand on the door's knob. She halfway faced Wolf. "Hm?"

"W-what do I..." Wolf stared down at his hands while he played with them. His brows twitched while he rattled his brain to collect his thoughts.

"If you're worried about Panther then call me if something happens." Fay turned the knob, its mechanism clicked.

_Please don't go._

"Ugh, ahm. What about the kids?"

Fay shrugged, not bothering to face him. "Hit'em if you have to." She walked out the door.

Wolf spoke under his breath, "Bye..."

The room went silent. Wolf stared down at Panther, he covered his pinken face when drool seeped from Panther's mouth.

_Ah! Stop being creepy._

Wolf shook his head and made his way towards his luggage. He bent his knees as he unraveled the tie. Rummaging his paw through it, he pulled out the stuffed animal to snuggle the soft toy against his wilting cheeks _. Guess we're the same now._

He set it aside before he returned to digging into the bag. Wolf pulled out a sack, the savory smell of smoked meat pleased his nose as his stomach growled. He undid the tie, revealing three strips of meat.

_Took a little my ass._

Taking a piece, he jerked his head to the side to tear a part off. Wolf gnashed his teeth against it as his mouth kept open, gnawing the tough chewy meat into mush. He gulped it down.

 _I don't deserve this. I'm never going to be pilot. Who am I kidding.._.

Wolf's hands went limp.

He faced Panther, watching his chest rise and fall. Wolf's eye went round when he noticed Panther blink. Joyous bliss shot through his heart as his fur and ears stood up.

_At least I have something in this hell._

"Where...is Panther?" He rose his head, his widening eyes locked with Wolf's. "Crimson rose?"

Panther eyes wavered as they glisten.

His ears pinned back and jaw dropped when he noticed Wolf's eye patch.

Wolf smiled, wrapping the meat back into its bag and setting it into his pocket. He stood up and made his way beside Panther. "Glad to see you're okay."

"Panther is worried about you." He extended his paw out, wincing and clutching the lift side of his stomach.

"Careful now."

Panther leaned back into the bed, his body and eye relaxed as he stared up at Wolf. He slowly blinked, refusing to take his gaze off of Wolf's eye patch. "Panther will take it easy." An awkward smile went along his muzzle.

Wolf tilted his head to the side. "You okay?"

He stared speechless at Wolf.

"They didn't hit you in the head did they?" Wolf slipped his fingers against Panther's sweaty palm, wrapping them around the confused feline's hand and grasping it.

"...Crimson Rose..."

"Yeah?"

"Eye..."

"Huh?" Wolf raised a brow. "I...what?"

"No, eye..."

_Why's he using I?_

"Hey, take it slow." Wolf's grip tighten. "You had it rough."

Panther shook his head, grunting from his wound. "No, eye...eye." His eyes locked with Wolf's eye as the two kept their eyes on each other.

"It's okay, don't worry."

"What happen to your eye!"

Wolf jolted back as his fur stood up. "I-I...fell." He scratched the side of his cheek with his finger.

"Fell?

"Down some stares."

Panther blinked before he raised a brow, opening his mouth to speak but failing to find the words. He stared at Wolf perplexed before shaking his head. He tried to collect his thoughts; he rattled his noggin for answers. Panther flicked his tongue against his lips, faced away, and then return his gaze back to Wolf.

Neither spoke a word for minutes.

"Is that bad?" Wolf lowered his shoulder and head as he stared down at the ground.

"From falling?" Panther's eyes trailed away. "Did it pop out?"

"No." Wolf shook his head. "I got stabbed, which is." He chuckled. "Kind of funny since you did too."

Panther remained silent, staring at Wolf with disbelief.

"U-ugh, sorry." Wolf's ears pinned back as he scrunched up.

"Panther didn't get stabbed."

"You did, Fay told me."

"Panther was shot."

"Huh...?"

An abrupt shot of dread coursed through him.

Wolf rolled his head back, raising his brows and shutting his eye. "OOOooo, It's the drugs." He let out a faint, awkward laugh.

"You were there, were you not?" Panther wrapped his hand around Wolf's and tighten his grasp.

"I only found out when Fay told me."

"No, when the gunfire broke out."

"Gunfire?" Wolf shrugged. "I don't..." Sweat beat down his forehead, his breathing became shallow and rapid. "Remember that."

Wolf's hands wavered.

"Crimson rose, what happen to you?" Panther winced from the pain.

"I fell, that's all."

_Right, right? That's it, nothing else._

"Do you remember the invasion?

Panther's words became muffled. Wolf froze in place from the creeping, crippling apprehension, trailing up through his stomach. His mind seized by each flashing, vivid nightmare.

Wolf's cheeks jerked and his nose flicked, each time a blade slashed in his thoughts. Wolf's body shook.

 _I just fell, that was it, nothing more. I just fell, I fell from stares._ Flinching from a flash of light, Wolf's heart raced. _I fell. I fell. She wouldn't lie. Why would she? No. She won't lie. She won't lie—What if she did? No. She wouldn't. She would._

"— — — rose— — — — wrong— — — ."

 _Why am I getting these dreams?_ Wolf gasped at the poodle's grin.

"— — — — ,— — — — , do you— — — — " Panther tugged Wolf's hand.

_She didn't. She wouldn't lie. Why would she do something like that if she had nothing to gain. She wouldn't, would she? But the dreams, the dreams keep coming and coming._

As Wolf became engulfed in his thoughts, his eye hazed. Screams behind a door echoed in his mind, they clawed their way across his lacerated mind.

"Wolf!" Panther yanked his hand.

_She lied, she fucking lied. That goddamn fucking bitch lied. No. She didn't. Why? She's a lying bitch. Stop it! She isn't. Stop!_

Claws like blades splayed out.

Fangs as sharp as knives peeked from Wolf's muzzle.

His heart sunk deeper into the abyss of ire. Sweat trickled along his dewed forehead. Tormenting thoughts throttled everything, the texture of the pool of blood came back, running through his fur.

Wolf gasped, slapping his palm over his tense, quivering eye. He peeked through the cracks between his fingers to stare down at Panther's wide eyes.

_Keep it together for him._

He took in a deep breath and a long exhale. "I'm so sorry." Wolf collapsed his hand by his waist. "Can...I have a hug?"

_Needy piece of shit._

Panther's head jerked back in shock before he leaned forward, extending his arms out and nodding with a smile.

Slipping his hands below Panther's shoulder, Wolf cupped his arms around him as Panther did to him. He pulled his lover into his chest, he bumped his chin on Panther's forehead. "Sorry."

"Panther is okay."

Wolf's fur brushed against Panther's. The faint musk and mix of antiseptic made him smile; Panther's grip tightens as he pulled him closer.

"Panther was worried, but Panther knew you were strong." He ran his palm along Wolf's tense back. Each soft, careful stroke eased Wolf's tension from his nightmares.

Wolf's low, breathy voice hummed in Panther's ears.

"Promise to never let go..."

"To never leave me."

Wolf sniffled.

"...Please..."

Panther's wavering left arm caressed Wolf's hunched back, trailing up behind his head to his scruff of hair. He ran his fingers through it, grooves went along it as Panther scratched his claws against Wolf's scalp.

"I promise."

They unhugged, both stared at each other an inch away from one another's muzzle.

The sultry, slow breaths of Panther dampen Wolf's muzzle. A playful grin dimpled Panther's cheek.

Lost in the yellow as the sun's orbs with slits to the abyss, Wolf inched forward. His heartbeat and breaths shorten from the flutter in his stomach before he gulped down his desire and flinched back. Panther's eyes kept with his: yearning for him.

_Do I deserve to be with you?_

_Do I deserve to be happy with you?_

_Do really I deserve to be in love with you?_

Wolf snapped out of his thoughts and flinched back when Panther caressed his fingers against his wavering chin. His cheeks burned while he smiled as snuggles and kisses flooded his mind.

"C-could I, ugh, kiss..." Wolf's eye darted away. "Y-you?" His furrowed brows quivered when he stared at Panther.

"You always ask, crimson rose." Panther's slow blinks and calm gaze eased Wolf.

"I-I, ugh, heh. Don't like to...push?" Wolf's nose twitched.

"It's okay, Panther finds it cute."

"May I?" Wolf received a slow nod from Panther. He inched his face closer to Panther's muzzle, in one second, his nose brushed against Panther's fur. He sank his fang into his lip as constricting heat burned in his heart when his face became flushed. I missed?

"Something wrong, no?"

"I-I was ugh, hahaha, teasing." Wolf leaned his head back and attempted once more. His eye wavered as he inched forward: his nose bumped Panther's wet cold one.

"Aww, choosing to tease." Panther rubbed his nose against Wolf's before he tilted his head to the side and embraced Wolf with a kiss.

_How did I mis—oh...never mind._

Wolf shut his eye, his ears pinned back as his lips pressed into Panther's warm soft ones. He placed his wavering palms against the bed's headrest and he opened his mouth to let Panther's rough, short tongue cuddle with his long one.

Panther winced from the pain. "Hold on." He nudged Wolf's face way and stroked his cheeks. "Panther feels...dizzy."

"Oh, sorry." Wolf leaned back to stand beside Panther. He stared down where Panther clutched his wound.

Wolf's mind jumped back into the nightmares but he kept his facade. He shut his eye and clenched his fist together from each clawing thoughts.

"Panther is okay, it be just a scratch." He paused. "Crimson rose?"

"I'm okay, don't worry." Wolf opened his eye to the blinding world. "I think I should go." His posture slumped when his heart ached from a sharp pain as Panther stared up at him with pleading eyes.

_Why do I feel like hurting someone._

"Is something wrong?" Panther's mouth hung half open.

Blotches of sweat ran down Wolf's tense, throbbing forehead. He gulped saliva down his searing throat as his body quivered.

"I...shouldn't be here."

"Wolf."

Clutching guilt seized Wolf's bent legs. "I can't be here." His burning, glistening eye trailed towards the door.

"Panther is here, Panther will listen." He extended a hand out towards Wolf, Panther clutched his arm, but he flinched back when Wolf swatted his arm away.

Wolf's hand rested in the air with raised curled claws. He panted while his body coursed with the urge to run. Panther's shocked expression sent chills down his spine.

"I'm sor-"

"You're crying."

Wolf set his raised hand on his dampen cheek, running his fingers against his fur. He set his palm in front of his face.

"You're in pain, please talk to Panther."

_I'm falling apart._

"I'm okay, really."

"Wolf..."

"I think I should go."

_Running like always._

Panther sighed. "Panther is worried about you."

"Why? I'm okay." Wolf faux a joyous smile, his cheeks wavered. "You'll be okay without me." Everyone would be.

"Please stay by Panther."

_I'm dead weight._

_I'm dead weight._

_I'm just fucking dead weight._

"I'm okay really. I just need to go for a walk." Wolf set his hands together and played with his cold padding on his fingers. "Call Fay if you need her." He turned his back to Panther.

"Wolf, wait."

"I'm..." Wolf wiped the sweat from his forehead before he opened his mouth, but couldn't find the words.

"Trust m-" Panther groaned.

Pivoting around, Wolf noticed Panther as he leaned towards him and clutched his own wound. His ears twitched from Panther's heavy exhales.

"Please..." Panther shut a wavering eye as he stared up at Wolf. "Don't leave." He eased up and leaned back with a smile when Wolf stepped beside him to hold his hand.

"O-okay, I'll tell you."

  
**. . .**

Peppy clutched the bars, he peeked his twitching nose between them. "What was that?"

James kept silent.

"Get over here so I can see you." Peppy rubbed his stern fingers against his nose.

"Fuck no." Light patter came from James' cell.

"Get back here dammit!"

James laughed. "Fuck no." James' bedsprings screeched.

_Ahhh, dammit!_

Peppy shut his eyes and leaned his head against the bars "Of damn fucking course." He sighed as he eased his clenched fists. _Leaving me in the dust like always._

"Hmm, thought you'd two be more functional."

"Ah, shut it." Peppy peeked an eye open. "Liked it better when you kept shut."

"Then don't open your disrespectful trap."

Peppy raised his brows. "Fair enough." He leaned back and ran his hands along his forehead before he sighed. _I'm going to lose my damn mind._

He returns to his bed, mumbling words to himself while he cupped his hand on his chin, and let the hours pass by

Light footsteps rapped closer to Peppy, a shadow cast over him, snapping him out of his trance. He turned his head to face Leon. He narrowed his eyes when Leon's arms rested on the bars as he leaned into it. "Yea-"

"Stay quiet."

Peppy nodded, a slight prick stabbed at his gut.

"You two don't agree, do you?"

"What tipped you off?" Peppy stared up at Leon and kept eye contact.

"Why is that?"

"We're married."

"Do know I have orders to interrogate, so don't play smart aleck." A faint grin went along Leon's face.

"Thanks for telling." _Didn't care to, but, sure._ Peppy's ears drooped. "What do you need?" Peppy rested his back against the wall with his hands in his lap.

"You're complying?" Leon blinked.

"I didn't live a crash to be tortured, so yeah." Peppy took a breath to calm his nerves.

"Who hired, what are their plans, and why did you accept."

"Pigma didn't know?"

Leon's eyes narrowed.

"Look, I don't really know." Peppy shrugged.

"Was it to kill Andross?"

"Andrwho?"

"Don't play dumb." Leon's hands tighten around the bar.

"It was...recon, that's it."

"A trained group sent to spy? I don't think so."

"We're a neutral party."

"Common thugs would do."

"To watch a military base?" Peppy said.

"Who hired?"

"Pepper."

"Pepper who?"

"General Pepper." Peppy's nose twitched.

"For what."

"Recon, that's it."

Leon's eyes studied Peppy. "Why didn't you run?"

"James."

"Elaborate."

Peppy told Leon what happen during the dog fight, and their communications lines became blocked while Pigma didn't warn them.

"How was the line cut?" Leon asked.

"Hell if I know, low frequency...?" Peppy shrugged. "I don't know jack. I'm not the one you should be asking."

"Why did you accept it?"

"James." Peppy scratched the side of his head.

"Did you even know about our forces."

Peppy crooked his lip as his brows furrowed. "I didn't even know who Andross was. I was simply told to watch a base _and_ that's it."

"You've been eager to mingle with Wolf." Leon's cold, dead stare sent shivers down Peppy. "Have you not?"

_Well I be damn, talking is evil!_

"Hunker down and adapt." Peppy smiled. "You're chatting with me too."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Say, the meal was really out of the code of Mayodian, huh?"

Leon leaned back a bit with his head raised, he stared at him baffled for a brief moment.

"Didn't think I'd remember the name?" Peppy nodded as Leon kept silent. "I do charting, good way to learn culture too."

"Don't get friendly with me."

"It'd be better too." Peppy lifted his hand by his chest and spun it encircles. "Wouldn't be boring."

Leon faced his back to him, making his way towards the stool. He paused midway and craned his head up to peek over his shoulder.

"Do you really understand our pain?"

"Not completely, but I see where it's coming from." For a split second Peppy's eyes widen and brows rose when Leon stepped up to the bars.

"Tell, how is it to walk freely on..."

"Papetoon," Peppy said.

"Yes, that rock."

Peppy rubbed his chin, musing on his thoughts. "Rocky and dry, nothing but dunes and clear skies. Kind of like here actually." Peppy let out a faint laugh. "Minus the poisonous clouds."

Leon blinked. "I thought you came from a better land."

"Hell no, I live in a damn sandbox. Say, do you have any family?"

Leon kept silent.

_Though as nails._

Peppy rubbed his finger below his nose. "What'd you do if you were...not...living here?"

"What are you aiming at."

"Understanding."

"Why?"

"There's opportunity in conversations." Peppy wagged his finger at Leon.

"There's nothing to gain from mongrels."

Peppy whistled. "Sounds like someone I know."

Leon flashed his teeth for a brief second. "Don't compare me to that _dog_."

Peppy took a slow heavy breath and sighed. "Guessing you really hate dogs." He received silent from Leon. "Did they do something to you?"

"Damned us."

"Ah...hmm, what about Wolf?" More silence ensued. "Are there more dogs?"

"Don't pester me with petty questions." Leon back to face James' cell. One eye settled on Peppy while the other watched James.

Peppy crooked his upper lip when his brows rose up while he leaned his head back. He flicked his tongue against his bucktooth and made a clicking sound. "So, Corneria was your homeworld?"

"Ancestors."

"So, you weren't born there, were you?"

"Is this what you did with Wolf? Trying to manipulate us?" Leon crossed his arm.

_Ah, hell so sick of this._

"You want to know what I'm trying to do?" Peppy extended his bobbing hand. "I'm trying to understand your side, so maybe I could talk James out of it."

"Lies."

Peppy paused, setting his palms on the side of his forehead and running them encircles. "I don't give a damn about this war." He set his hands in front of him. "I just want my kids safe, and if you meant what you said, then I am your enemy and this conversation ends." His head throbbed. "But I know that's not the case, you got damn canines supporting. So, just tell me the truth..."

"And maybe I could convince James to help too."

Peppy's brows furrowed and twitch. "Do you get it now?"

"Why would you help." Leon's eye fixated on Peppy.

"Let me word that better, we wouldn't interfere. Besides, do you even know why we're here?"

Leon tilted his head back, lost in his thoughts.

"Because that's one damn answer I want to know." Peppy crossed his arms.

"Figure it out yourself."

"At least answer one of my questions."

"I choose."

Peppy's nose twitched. "Okay."

"I work with Wolf because he isn't like dogs." Leon's eyes trailed away, they settled on the exit door.

"Do you hate him?"

"I answered your question, so stop asking." Leon narrowed his eyes.

_Going nowhere with him._

"Could I." Peppy took a heavy breath and exhaled. His voice eased, "Know what Venom's plan is?"

Leon kept silent.

"Look, I think they want Venom out of the picture." Peppy cupped his palm along his forehead that he shook. "So, they just sent us...well, James to kill...whoever, and stop the war." He set his hand down.

"There's more to it."

"No, there's not." Peppy huffed. "They just wanted us to do the damn dirty work, like always." Peppy locked eyes with Leon. "So tell me. What does Venom have planned."

Leon kept silent.

_Dammit, of course, of damn course._

"Is it that top secret to tell a prisoner what your plans are?"

"I'm trying to comprehend your stupidity. Not sure what Wolf sees in you."

"Well, that's because he knows who we are."

"Common thugs." Leon smirked.

Peppy nodded. "To some, but not all. You wouldn't be guarding us if we were."

"Mercenaries are all the same."

"I thought that too." Peppy pointed at himself. "Until I became one."

"You have no understanding of codes, or even ethics. So low."

"If I was low, would I've helped?" Peppy raised a brow while he smiled.

"You did it to save yourself."

Peppy's words became caught in his throat. He shook his head and waved his hand through the air.

"Typical common thugs."

"Hey, I prefer to be called vigilantes, thanks."

Leon let out a breathy chuckle before he snapped his mouth shut when he coved it with his hand.

"Oh, so you're not a robot?"

Leon kept silent as his stoic expression returned.

"Dang, guess I was wrong."

"Should've let me torture you, now I'm the one being." Leon kept his lifeless eyes on the exit.

"Get me a book, and I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Or suture your mouth shut."

Peppy kept quiet as his mouth went agape and one of his ears dropped.

Leon shut his eyes, he set his fist in front of his lips as he laughed with his mouth closed. "Thought you were devoid of other emotions."

"Ha...ha...nice joke, you got me." Peppy wagged his finger in front of himself.

"I wasn't."

Peppy's extended finger wilt when he stared up him like a deer in headlights.

"Kidding, I'm not that sadistic." Leon smiled. "I'd just give you a smiling necktie."

"A wha?"

"I'll let you figure it out."

_Can't get anything answered._

Silence crept between the two for minutes.

Leon asked, "What's it like being free?"

Peppy's head jerked back from the question. "Ugh." He scratched his chin, musing on his thoughts. "Depends."

"What it's like to have a life."

"Well, we just do mission to mission, and...fly planet to planet. It's...not that big of a deal."

Leon's voice sharpen, "Not that big of a deal?" He leaned forward, clutching the bars with his eyes narrow and dead on Peppy. He eased up before he leaned his back onto the bars. He whispered, "Typical." Leon eyes open when Peppy responded.

"Wouldn't say typical, just forgot how bad your situation is. Sorry."

Both kept silent for a moment.

"Have you been to Corneria?" Leon asked.

Peppy nodded. "Yeah, but...it doesn't feel like home."

"What is it like?"

"Dogs, dogs everywhere you go, smelly too."

"I don't care about the inhabitants. Tell me of the land." Leon leaned his head to the side to halfway face him.

Peppy scratched the side of his head. He shut his eyes and brooded. "Beautiful oceans, nice and warm weather with a good breeze, and...hills, lots and lots of hills."

"Was it pleasant?"

"Yeah, besides the dog smell to it." Peppy opened his eyes, he stared at Leon's shut ones. "Why?"

"I hope for one day to see the land."

  
**. . .**

"Even if I can't." Wolf's eye trailed away towards the ground.

"W-would you stay with me?"

Wolf's enveloped, quivering hand became squeezed by Panther. The soothing, soft paw pads slipped into his palm. His eye met with Panther's

"Panther promises." His slow blinks eased the clutching grasp around Wolf's heart.

"Thank you." A weak smile dimpled Wolf's cheek. His tail wagged when Panther squeezed a bit tighter.

"You seem upset?"

"I need to think about stuff, alone."

"Promise Panther you'll be okay."

Wolf nodded. "I promise." Panther's rosy cheeks made his burn while he sank a fang into his lip. His heart and stomach fluttered as he leaned in to kiss Panther.

He missed, stopping himself an inch from Panther's cheek.

 _Damn it._ Wolf's eye widens when Panther cupped his hand around Wolf's muzzle and guided him towards Panther's lip.

The soft fur of Panther's muzzle brushed against Wolf's.

He leaned his head to the side, readying himself.

Their warm lips pressed into each other.

Soothing all of Wolf's pain.

They lightly kissed.

Panther pulled back an inch to lick up Wolf's muzzle. His rough wet tongue dampens his fur while a shot of affection and affinity coursed through his veins from Panther's sultry breaths.

"I love you, crimson rose." Panther stared into Wolf's eye.

"I-I...I...U-ugh..." Wolf's ears and shoulders drooped. His eye skirted away. _I still can't say it_. He clenched his teeth and shut his eye before he forced the words from his straining throat. "I-I...lll-"

"Ewww, cooties" One of the kids said, peeking from the door. "Kissing is gross." They stuck out their tongue and closed the door.

_Dammit, dammit, damm-_

Panther raised Wolf's chin, he rubbed his finger against it before he raked his claws through the fur and slid thin threads out, setting his hand on Wolf's cheek.

"Maybe another time, crimson rose." Panther smiled and leaned back into his bed. "Please be well."

Wolf's eye glisten. "Thank you, I'll see you later."

He made his way out the door and the world around became its gloomy, ugly self when he exited the shelter. The sounds of thrumming pipes made his ears twitch as he crossed his arms to protect himself from the chilling air.

Wolf's mind jumped from one topic to another as he tried to gather his thoughts.

Steam escaped his muzzle. He dragged his feet as he stepped down the dark, damp corridor, making his way to switchback stairs.

 _Can't believe I listen to her_. Wolf set his paw onto the chilled metal handlebar. He made his way down. Falling down and losing an eye, how dumb can I be? He made it to the platform between the stairs before he made it to the next. The side of his forehead tensed. _That's what I get for being gullible. so damn stu-_ His foot missed the last step, he collapsed his side onto the hard ground. He lie idle, keeping his face close to the concrete floor.

 _Stupid, clumsy, and useless. How did I ever get to be the caption? I...can't even save anyone_. His heart weakens as it sunk. _I can't see properly, I can't do shit right, I can't even save anyone._

Their screams clawed his mind. Blazing tears poured from his shut-eye.

 _What use am I? I can't do it, I can't be like you._ Wolf curled up, setting his shaking paws on his head. _I just wanted to be like, I want people to be with me._

_I don't want to be alone._

_I don't want to be hated._

_What did I fuck up?_

Wolf clenched his teeth, he tried to fight his tears.

 _I thought I could be like you. I wanted to be so bad._ Wolf set his hands by his chest. His body went numb and cold. _Am I just...a wannabe._ He slammed his fist against the ground, his joints popped. _I keep reaching out, I worked hard._ He took in a breath, sniffling.

_What did I do wrong?_

Muffled voices cried out in his mind.

 _Why can't I have the things you have? I work just as hard, I went through so much, where's my reward?_ Wolf clenched his teeth as the side of his foreheads tensed. I've been through shit, and this is what I get?

**_I fucking THREW everything away._ **

Wolf stabbed his claws into his palm, blood seeped out _. All my training, all my work, for this! To be some kind of joke and to take it away!_ Boiling, biting ire built in his belly. _He can't be right, he can't be fucking right._

Maniacal howls of laughter echoed throughout his mind.

_You left them to die, remember? You coward, you hid behind a door._

His gut tightens and contorted, he whispered, "I didn't mean to...I...did it to..."

_To hide._

_To run._

_You're such a coward._

His Dad's voice thundered through his mind: stabbing at it.

_You won't amount to anything, you coward._

"...I couldn't do anything..."

_You'll never be like him, too dense and stubborn._

"You're...wrong." Wolf curled up even more.

_Y'know you're the reason she's gone. You're the reason why people die, face it._

Wolf kept silent.

_Once a coward, always a coward. You won't have anyone but me, baby girl._

He let his body wilt as it went numb.

 _You're right. I am a coward, I let people die. I really am no different from you._ Wolf used his right hand to lift half of his heavy body up. _But..._

_I'm not giving up. I can't stop now. I'll undo it, I promise._

Wolf's eye trailed up, it shot open when he looked up and noticed a familiar pair of pants. His head sunk between his shoulders.

"Damn Wolf, you look like absolute shit," Andrew said, bending over and offering a hand up. "What happen?"

"I..fell."

Andrew sighed. "Bah, how'd someone as clumsy as you become such a good pilot."

Wolf grasped his hand.

"Because I have to keep moving forward."

" _Sure_." Andrew lifted Wolf up. " Lose a few pounds while you're moving." He rubbed his arm that he used. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Wolf set his hand behind his neck. "Actually, ugh wait!"

"Didn't hit your head did you?" Andrew rose his nose up in the air.

"Have you seen Pigma?"

Andrew paused, his mouth kept half open as he squinted and lifted the side of his cheek. "Probably the bar. why?"

"Could you page him?"

"What do I look like? His mother?"

An image of Andrew in a frilly dress popped into Wolf's mind. He blushed. _That's cute._

"N-no..."

Andrew lifted a brow. "Why don't you?"

"I..lost mine." Wolf rubbed the back of his neck as his head dipped between his shoulders.

"You owe me." Andrew set his pointer finger by his ear. They stood in silence as they waited for minutes. "Ah, Pigma, finally." He paused. "No, I'm not calling about that, I need your location." Andrew paused again. "It's Wolf..hold on." He faced him. "What do you need?"

"Help." Wolf's ears pinned back as he let his arms droop by his waist.

Andrew rolled his eye. "He needs 'help." He paused to listen. "Ugh, huh. Hold up. With what?"

"On...ugh, being..." Wolf's eye darted away.

"Come on now, I don't have all day."

"Like him. I want to learn how to be like him."

Andrew shook his head. "He wants to learn to be like you." He turned his back on Wolf and set his hand on his hip. "What, really? What...ugh." He sighed. "I've been busy, c'mon. No, are you shitting me." Andrew threw his hands in the air. "Okay, I will, _thanks_." He faced Wolf. "Thanks for pulling me into this, furball."

"S-sorry, didn't mean to." Wolf kept silent, letting the awkward tension build between the two. He opened his mouth to speak but caught his words before he sighed. "Where's he?"

"Bar."

"Ah, okay."

The two stood in silence.

"Are we going?" Andrew rose a brow.

"I...was waiting on you." A playful smile dimpled Wolf's cheek.

Andrew flatten his lips as his brows furrowed. "Okay, of course." He set his hand on his chest and rose his nose in the air. "Follow me." He whispered, "Child."

They made it down the winding corridor as they kept to themselves: headed down a flight of stairs, made it into the lobby, and progressed into another hallway before they stopped at an archway that leads to the bar.

The slow, chill tunes of jazz played from a jukebox.

Pigma sat at the far corner by himself. He drank from a long glass of milk.

"Wasted rubbish." Andrew stepped towards Pigma and Wolf trailed behind him. They stopped in front of him.

"Ah, if it isn't baby face and blind side. Looking to be actual mercenaries?" Pigma leaned back into his seat. He gulped down the rest of the milk from the glass and set it down as he wiped away the remaining stains.

Pigma's sized them up, his lifeless eyes appeared to be sad.

Andrew gave a light bow. "Yes, that'd be nice."

Wolf nodded.

"Growing right before my eyes, beautiful." Pigma smirked for a second before it faltered. "Going from simulations to actual combat." He nodded. "Good, good." His brows raised when Wolf spoke up.

"I want to know how to kill." A twinge pricked Wolf's heart. "I...I w-wasn't able to do...anything when the time came." The clawing thoughts came back for a second. "I'm tired of being weak."

"Pff, is that why? Ha, well, no need for me to be here." Andrew turned to walk away but before he could, Pigma snapped at him.

"Pissing yourself isn't fighting."

Andrew's brows flatten as he stared off into the distant. "I didn't piss myself, sir. I just didn't wish to waste my time on thugs."

"Boy, don't you give me lip. I should beat your ass." Pigma popped his small fist.

"My sincerest apology Mr. Dengar." Andrew set one hand on his chest and the other behind his back as he bowed. "I'll stay if it's that important."

"Keep it like that, bootlicker."

Wolf grunted and shook his head from the haunting image of the poodle.

"What is it, pup?" Pigma rested his elbow on the table and he leaned his head into his fist.

"Nothing." Bulbs of cold sweat formed on his forehead.

"Lying is how you end up like me. Sad, lonely, and no one to love."

The room went silent besides the music.

Pigma roared with laughter, running his hand through the air. "I'm kidding, no reason to look so grim."

"It's just hot in here is all." Wolf wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"It's fifty degrees in here," Andrew said.

Pigma raised his head to scratch his chin, his dangly arm wavered. "Damn, you got track of everything don't you runt."

Andrew smirked and raised a brow as he grinned. "Well, whe-"

"Didn't ask, dipshit." Pigma stared at Wolf. "So, you think you can do it pup? Not gonna run and cry like you always do?" A sardonic grin went along his face. "Or run to boy toy, huh?"

"I want to do anything it takes." Wolf's body quivered as an urge to run coursed through his veins.

"Looking like you're about to piss yourself, pup? You sure?"

Wolf tensed up and straighten his poster, he set the side of his hand against his head and saluted. "Yes sir!"

Pigma dragged his head towards Andrew. "And you?"

Andrew crossed his arms and bowed. "Yes sir!"

He whistled before he toothily smiled.

"Now this is going to be some interesting shit."


End file.
